Achilles
by Sabersonic
Summary: Here it is, the end of the story. Find out how Ryo Noventa's living his life.
1. Achilles Prologue

****

Achilles

__

By Sabersonic

****

Prologue

2047 AD, 205,000 Kilometers from Invid Occupied Earth.

A REF _Icarus_-Class Command Carrier, three _Tokugawa_-Class Cruisers and seven _Garfish_-Class Destroyers were escorted by three REF _Exeter_-Class Escorts, two REF _Warrior_-Class Destroyers and seven VAF-8 Alpha Fighters and VBF-2 Beta Fighters linked together in a Legios mode were traveling towards the planet of their heritage from their enemies, the Invid. With them were weapons, personnel and supplies needed for the Resistance Fighters upon Earth and the experimental soldiers codenamed _Project Achilles_. Within the laboratory of the _Icarus_-Class Command Carrier named **_Lone Star_**, a pair of twin baby boys were calling for their nurse and "adopted" mother.

'Kassan, Kassan' They called in their immature minds for they have the ability to transmit messages within the human mind.

"Coming dears." Their nurse called and fed them the formula specifically made for these two twins. Then an aged man wearing an Admiral's uniform with a white streak on the side of his head enters the laboratory and looks upon the nurse with disappointed eyes and gently shakes his head.

"You know, you are spoiling them Kisara. They are not suppose to rely on anyone you know." The Admiral said.

"Don't be so fussy about it. They're fine now and 'you only have one childhood' as the saying goes." The nurse named Kisara told the aging Admiral.

"Yes but they are the final product of Project Achilles. They are suppose to be bread to become the perfect soldiers. They do not need a mother."

"Well they seem to disagree. You can't just have a child without a mother or a father and they chose me to be their mother."

"Just try to make sure you don't accidentally mess up their genetic programming. It took us many years to implant all of the REF Military Data into their DNA."

"Don't worry. I won't make them saps like you were."

"I am not a sap!" Kisara and the twins giggled as the Admiral abruptly left the room.

"I hope you find yourself more than a soldier when you two grow up." She tickled the chins of the twins and the babies laughed. Inside the bridge of the **_Lone Star_**, the Admiral sits at his seat and was handed a report on a Data Pad. He views it and gives a satisfied nod and hands it back to his assistant.

"How long will it be until we reach Earth Space." The Admiral asked the navigator in front of him.

"Approximately three hours and thirty-nine minutes at current velocity."

"Excellent. Keep us at this velocity." He turns toward his communications officer. "Tell the fleet to begin battle preparations when we are at two hours and thirty minutes."

"Why so early Admiral?" The communications officer asked.

"That's the edge of the Invid's Defense perimeter. I want to be ready for any enemy attack." Then the alarm went off. "What's going on?"

"Sir, we have five Invid Mollusk Troop Carriers and a Scorpion Assault Carrier approaching our direction at vector 12 Degrees X and 78 Degrees Y and are at a distance of 12 kilometers and their velocity is estimated to be 145 Km/h." The Scanner Ensign reported.

"Get the fleet prepared for a skirmish. Get the DS-1 Pinpoint-Barrier System on line and activate all weapon systems." The rest of the fleet were preparing for a skirmish with an enemy force. All fighters were launched and joined the escort squadron and the weapon system were online. The Invid fleet notices the sudden thread of the REF fleet and so they launched their squadrons of Attack Scouts, Combat Troopers, Space Troopers, Strike Units, and Assault Battloids and soon both fleets were caught in fierce face-to-face combat. The REF fleet fired their main laser cannons and obliterated half of the Invid Fleet and the Invid Fleet heavily damaged two of the three _Tokugawa_-Class Cruisers, four of the seven _Garfish_-Class Destroyers, the two _Warrior_-Class Destroyers and one of the three REF _Exeter_-Class Escorts. The Veritech fighters were caught in a life and death struggle with Invid mecha since the _Exeter_-Class Escort closes to them was unable to fend off the Invid mecha. The other _Exeter_-Class Escorts accelerated to aid the veritech fighters from the Invid. The Veritech Fighters of this fleet had an advantage over the Invid Mecha for only they had the PP-2 Mecha Pinpoint-Barrier System installed in their Veritechs. After a grueling firefight, the Invid were destroyed and most of the fleet desperately in need of repairs. The Admiral decides that they should stop momentarily for mid-space repairs with several space equipped VR-112 Samson Engineering/Support Cyclones to make the repairs. 

Though they were able to repair the external damages from the previous skirmish, many of the turrets were heavily damaged and had to be replaced and since REF high command predicted this problem had given the fleet some replacement turrets to add to replace the already scrapped turrets. After all the repairs were done, the fleet resumed their course towards the Earth. Time has passed and the fleet finally reached the perimeter of the Invid Defense when something went terribly wrong.

"What's wrong this time?" The Admiral said in annoyance.

"Sir, the hyperspace fold system of the entire fleet has gone haywire. We are about to fold in less then three minutes."

"Get someone to stop that fold. We're too close to the Earth to have problems now." The Lone Star Personnel scrambled to stop the fold sequence that had abruptly began but were too late. The entire fleet folded into hyperspace and were never seen in their universe again. Kisara held the twins protectively against her body, knowing that something will happen to them after they folded to who knows where.

__

180 AC, near the orbital Lagrange Colony of L1-1X247999.

The Earth Sphere Alliance Space Forces have located a Rebel base upon a colony and were met with a group of Rebel Space Leos. The Alliance launch their Mobile Suits and were about to attack until a bright light blinded them.

"What's going on? What is it?" Before an answer came to the commander, the bright light then streaked towards the Earth and destroying the Rebel group with it. "Get someone to get a reading on it and fast!"

"Yes sir."

__

Orbital Alliance Surveillance outpost.

The soldiers aboard the orbital station were becoming board, despite their efforts to entertain themselves. One soldier was yawning when he has an odd reading on his monitor.

"What the- Sir, could you come over here please." As the commander reached the monitor, a violent vibration rattled the outpost. Outside, the yellow streak was a few meters from striking the outpost down in a blaze of fury. 

"What was that?" The Commander ordered.

"I don't know, all I'm getting are odd readings. I can't make heads or tails out of them."

__

Cinq Kingdom at early evening at the Peacecraft Palace.

The six-year-old Milliardo Peacecraft and the thirteen-year-old Treiz Kushrenada looked up towards the sky and find an odd yellow light. Katrina Peacecraft holding the baby Relena Peacecraft and Francis Peacecraft walked up to the two young boys.

"What are you two looking at?" Before the two boys could answer, the yellow light streaked across the sky following a large sonic boom which shook the foundation of the palace. Little Relena looked up and giggled at the pretty light in the sky.

__

Country Road in France outside of Paris.

A traveling circus were approaching the city of Paris when they saw a bright flash of yellow light streak the sky that outshone the lights of Paris. A small boy was being held by his sister and looked up at the sky and watched in wonder at the streak of yellow light.

"Is it an omen?" The father asked.

"I don't know. I never seen anything like it."

__

Northern Japanese Countryside.

A lone mercenary was camping inside a forgotten valley and started to cook his bacon and beans when he saw a streak of light crash into the valley in a fireball some distance from the mercenary, but he can still feel the rush of the air pushed away from the impact site. He quickly ran towards whatever that crashed and had to wait until the smoke cleared and what he found was unbelievable. Within the crater were spaceships in which most hulls were either damaged or burned. He stepped into the crater and walked around and he reached a large ship and he decided to go inside. Finding a airlock, he entered the spaceship, not knowing what to find. Then after several minutes of wondering, he heard a faint sound of a baby cry and rushed towards the source of the sound. He arrived at what used to be a laboratory and he found a young baby, barely a year old, sitting up and crying at the body of a raven haired women. He walked towards the brown haired boy and the boy looked at the mercenary with tearful eyes.

"Is she your mother?" He didn't expected a response, and yet the child nodded. He didn't move the body, but lifted the child to his arms and walked away from the body. Unknown to the mercenary, the brother of the brown haired boy had awaken from his unconsciousness and pushed himself from under the women. He looks back at his nurse and started to shed tears.

The mercenary brought the child to his campsite, not sure of what to do with the child. The child looked at the mercenary, not sure what to make of the stranger who just taken him from the ship of his birth.

'Are you a soldier?' The mercenary whipped out his rifle and searched the area for a voice. 'Are you a soldier?' The mercenary was still looking for the voice and he kneeled at the child.

"Hey kid, did you hear anything just know?" The boy shook his head and then stared at him. "What?"

'Are you a soldier?' The mercenary was taken aback. The child spoke to him in his mind.

"How's you do that?"

'I always spoke this way since I was born.' The mercenary was totally freaked from this small child.

"Can you read minds?" The child shook his head.

'Are you a soldier?' The child asked again in his mind.

"In a way, yes I am." The mercenary finally answered the child's question.

~To be continued~

So what'cha think? Reply.

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing, Robotech or The Third Invid War. 


	2. Achilles 1

****

Achilles

__

By Sabersonic

****

Chapter 1

It was the year After Colony 201 and peace continued to reign over the Earth Sphere. In Brussels the Gundam Pilots, excluding Heero Yuy, and other comrades and friends gathered for a reunion from past wars and discussed what was happening lately in their lives. Milliardo Peacecraft went outside, away from the festivities and looked at the sky. He stared at the red star, the star that the Mars Terra Formation Project was located. His wife, Lucrezia Peacecraft, walked up to her husband.

"So what are you looking at Zechs?" She asked him using his alter ego from the Eve Wars.

"Just at the Planet Mars." Then something caught his eye and he saw a familiar streak of yellow light. 'That light...' he thought as the light grew brighter.

"Zechs, what is it?" Then the light crashed some blocks away from the house. The reunion abruptly stopped as they rushed outside to find out what happened. Several moments later, Preventer units and residents of the neighborhood gathered at the crash site to some ship.

"Okay people, move away please. The clean up crew will be here shortly." But then they heard the sound of rushing air from a jet engine and the looked up to see several "Swan necked" ships followed by what looked liked jet fighters, but they transformed into small versions of Mobile Suits and several people in unfamiliar uniforms rushed from the ships and then several motorcycles came out and transformed into armor and sprayed fire extinguisher foam upon the ship.

"This is Lieutenant Carl Xavier to Logan. We have a Garfish crash and we are requesting more support." The residents looked onward as the unknown people pulled personnel from the wreckage and placed them on medical bed trays without wheels and rushed them onto the shuttles. The large motorcycle/armor and several jet/robots carefully removed several objects from the fallen Garfish craft. Then after about two and a half hours, the mysterious men disappeared from the scene, leaving an empty ship with no valuables within the ship.

The news media was over the crash of last night, mostly over the mysterious military group that salvaged the fallen space craft into almost nothing. Was it a new rebel faction? Where did they come from? What was that strange technology that they used? These questions were asked upon the front pages of the media. At Preventer Headquarters, many agents are trying to find out those answers without any luck. They can't use the remains of the fallen space craft for it was already salvaged of any value and clue to it's origin exempt for a small icon of a triangle and the letters "REF". A young man entered the Headquarters of the Preventers, no one paid little or no attention to the brown haired, Prussian Blue eyed man and he walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me." The secretary at the front desk looked up to see the young man.

"Oh hello Mister Yuy. It's been some time since you were here." The secretary replied.

"May I ask you where Chief Une is currently located." Heero asked.

"She's in her office and is currently in a private meeting with the Vice Foreign Minister." Heero slightly cringed to the fact that he could face an angry Darlian. "Should I call her and say that you need to speak with her?"

"I can wait." Heero walked to the elevator and took it to Chief Une's office level. He just reached the door to her office when both she and Relena Darlian walked out of the office. Heero stopped, not sure what her outburst would be when she finally sees him after four years of absence. Relena, on the other hand, was glad to see Heero once again and hopefully stay.

"Hello Heero, it's been a while." Heero wasn't sure what to make of her tone of voice. Should he expected a cold scorn or a happy conversation.

"Mister Yuy, I'm surprised to see you here. May I ask how you were doing these past few years."

"I would like to aid in the investigation over the crash from last night."

"And may I ask why you want to be in the investigation?"

"Personal reasons." He said flatly. 

'Still the same man I know so well.' Relena thought as she left the two alone. Chief Une handed Heero some papers and photographs and he looked at them with watchful eyes.

"These photos were taken last night at the crash. We don't know who they are or where these machines came from, but they seem very advanced." Heero paid more attention to the photographs than to Chief Une. 

'This is interesting. These are REF VF-117Firefly, VR-112 Samson, and VR-122 Protector Cyclones. And the ship is a REF _Garfish_-Class Destroyer.' He then switches to another photograph. 'And those are VAF-8 Alpha Fighters in Battloid mode, no doubt that they have the SF-10 Cloaking Devises installed within them.' Heero then looks at another photograph. '_Horizont_ DTTS-12 Dive Transatmospheric Troop Shuttles? REF Military Police and Combat Paramedics? Those Military Police are armed with TWR Gallant 1000 with Shoulder Stock, Computer Targeting Sight and Flash Suppressor Attached and wearing REF CVR-3 and 4 Armor. Why are they using REF technology here in the Earth Sphere? It will take them decades to understand Robotechnology and Protoculture but they are using them and mass productively. Did someone survive the crash?' Heero was interrupted by Chief Une.

"Is something the matter Mister Yuy?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying any attention."

"By the look on your face when you were studying those photographs, I'd say that you know something about these things." Heero was surprise to know that Chief Une saw his worried face. "May I ask that you tell me everything you know about these things." Heero gave a deep sigh, placed the photographs on the desk and pointed at the pictures. 

"These two are called Cyclones; the VF-117 Firefly, VF-112 Samson, and VF-122 Protector. The Firefly was designed as to be a search and rescue cyclone and not intended for combat. The Samson is a construction cyclone used mainly for construction, repairs and salvage, also not intended for combat. The Protector, however, is intended for combat, but used to enforce law and order." He then pointed at another photograph. "And this thing is a Veritech VAF-8 Alpha Fighter in Battloid mode. They are standard fighters and are armed with a MM-70B Multi-Missile System, Head Mounded TWR-25 Pulse Lasers, Wing Hardpoints for missiles and GU-25 25mm Quad-Barrel Hand Cannon. They can transform from Battloid mode to a Guardian mode and then finally a Jet mode." Heero then moved to another photograph. "Those are _Horizont_ DTTS-12 Dive Transatmospheric Troop Shuttles. They mainly transport cyclone soldiers from orbital starships and can detach the pods under their wings and are armed with only a VAF-8 Alpha Fighter connected to a VBF-2 Beta Fighters in what is called a Legios. Those people are REF Millitary Police and Combat Paramedics. The MP are armed with TWR Gallant 1000 with Shoulder Stock, Computer Targeting Sight and Flash Suppressor Attached and wearing REF CVR-3 and 4 Armor." Chief Une wasn't sure what to make of this information, then something popped into her mind.

"What dose REF mean might I add Mister Yuy?"

"Robotech Expeditionary Force."

~*~*~*

Whatcha' think? Please Reply.

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, Robotech or Third Invid War.


	3. Achilles 2

****

Achilles

__

By Sabersonic

**__**

Chapter 2

Preventer Agents Milliardo and Lucrezia Peacecraft, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Sally Po, Hilde Schbeiker and Duo Maxwell gather at the conference room after being called by Chief Une. Both she and Heero enter the room.

"Hey Heero, how's it been?" Called Duo and received a sharp jab into his ribs.

"Thank you all for coming. As you know, the media is over this crash of this unknown ship. I have received some information about this from our former comrade, Heero Yuy. And since he has some knowledge of this unknown military force's machines, he is to be head of the investigation."

"May I ask, how much dose Yuy know about this?" Milliardo asked.

"I will get there shortly. Mister Yuy, you may begin your presentation." Heero obliged and set a projector on the conference table and inserted a CD into the projector. The lights were dimmed and the projector shown a picture of the crashed ship.

"We are all familiar with what crashed at Brussels last night, correct." Several heads nods. "Well the ship that crashed is a REF _Garfish_-Class HSTC-12 Destroyer starship." The projector shows a digital layout of the REF Garfish. "The REF Garfish is currently a hyperspace fold capable ship with limited range and it is a very fast, maneuverable ship in space, despite its size of 106.7m length, 34.7m height, 76.5m width and mass of 18,500 metric tons. The Main Engine is a Reflex, heat pile system and it has an internal Gravity Control System. The Garfish is capable of Vertical Take Off and Landing Capabilities, or VTOL, while positioning to land. It can fly through the atmosphere of a planet with the use of it's antigravity system and can attain the speed of about Mach 8 to breach Earth's Atmosphere and can operate underwater with the maximum of 160Kmph and it's space propulsion in its cruising speed is usually Mach two to four and can accelerate to a velocity of Mach 14 and a special drive can be engaged to push the Garfish into the _sublight range _of about .20 light years or 32,000 miles per second. The starship is operated by a captain, pilot, three copilots, and four communication engineers in the bridge of the Garfish which is located at the nose of the spacecraft and the total Destroyer crew is 55 personnel. It is used primarily as a combat vessel to battle other starships it's size and larger and the ship carries troops which consists of 96 Cyclone riders, 288 other military personnel including Combat Paramedics, Military Police, Combat Engineers, Veritech Fighter Pilots, Destroid Pilots, Zentraedi Warriors, Military Specialists, Bio-Maintenance Engineers, Communications Engineers and Field Scientists. The Garfish also has a compliment of vehicles such as the ARRAV Rocket Launcher, AAT-40 Assault transport, and a dozen ML-3 forklifts and has a mecha troops that consists of one or two M.A.C. II or III Destroids, Two Gladiator Destroids, one or two Excalibers, one or two TBZ-ZI Battle Pods and nine VAF-8 Alpha Fighers and VBF-2 Beta Fighters. The Alpha and Betas are stored in hangar bays suspended underneath the main body of the Garfish and are launched connected together. An additional four or five mecha or vehicles can be squeezed in with the Destroyer. The Garfish is armed with a Tri-Laser Turret, Retractable Forward Laser Turret and six Missile Launchers." Heero turns toward the group. "Are there any questions so far?" After a long silence, Duo raised his hand. "Yes Maxwell?"

"Could you explain to us again because I'm totally lost." After some hours of Heero trying to explain to the group of REF technology, they were finally freed to spend the rest of the day off to rest their minds of the information that Heero has given to them. "Man, I thought that would never end. I always knew Heero's for one in information but this is too much."

"Heero seems to know much about this 'Robotechnology' and 'Protoculture' stuff. Whatever they are." Quatre said. Milliardo was mumbling to himself about which was which that Heero had told them.

"It seems strange that Heero was able to know that much information about something like this. This sort of makes you think of where Heero obtained the information from." Trowa said.

"I just hope that information's on the mark. Though it dose make you think." Wufei stated.

"What are you two talking about? You think that Heero's a part of this 'Robotech Expeditionary Force'?"

"Truthfully, I don't know what to think anymore. This is all way to complicated for me, for all of us." Everyone agrees. Night fall upon Brussels and Heero Yuy's looking over several photographs taken by the media over the years since the crash and from all the UFO photographs taken, only 28% of them were of REF vehicles and ships. Then he spots a photograph in a supermarket tabloid and he makes a magnification of the photograph and the distorted image was familiar. He enters a disk into the laptop and runs a program and the computer shows that the object has a 45% chance of being an Invid Mollusk Troop Transport. He then picks of a phone and dials a special Preventer number.

"Why did you call us here Yuy?" Wufei asked Heero.

"Because of this." The computer screen shows a distorted image from a supermarket tabloid.

"So? We see those things all the time-" Duo was interrupted by Heero.

"But that's not it. I ran a diagnostic of the photograph to clear the image and compared it to my data and it shows that it is an Invid Mollusk Troop Transport." The screen shows technical data on the Mollusk.

"What's an Invid?" Duo asked. Heero then typed in a few commands and it showed the image of a slug-like humanoid. "Ugh, what is that?"

"An Invid life form. This species of extraterrestial life form is currently the enemy of the Robotech Expeditionary Force and it's here in the Earth Sphere. It may not have any weapons, but it carries many Invid Mecha such as the Attack Scout, the Combat Trooper, Space Troopers, Strike Units, Enforcer, Sentinel, Assault Battloid, Warlord Battloid and Inorganics."

"And how are they a threat to us?" Sally asked.

"In the universe of the REF, the Invid have conquered the entire Earth. Who knows how many Invid are in the Earth Sphere."

"Should we worry about them?" Lucrezia asked.

"The mecha of the Invid only target Protoculture sources, but they are a formidable foe. Deadlier than Mobile Dolls and three times as numerous."

"I don't think that they'll make that big of a deal." Duo said as he turned on the TV. There was a news flash.

"Today in the African Outback, we have on video an odd battle between two factions; one whom we all know from the Brussels Crash, and the other an unknown force." On the screen were REF Mecha and Vehicles firing upon air born Invid mecha. "Who are these two forces and are they a threat to the entire Earth Sphere?"

"Do you still think that the Invid won't make a big deal Maxwell?" Heero asked the braided Preventer.

~*~*~*

Whatcha think? Pleas reply below.


	4. Achilles 3

****

Achilles

__

By Sabersonic

****

Chapter 3

Several days later, there are numerous reports of heavy combat between REF Soldiers and Invid forces all across the Earth Sphere. Battles and skirmishes erupt in such locations as New York, the Arabian Peninsula, Vietnam, Hawaii, Low Earth Orbit and even the Colonies and the Moon. The citizens of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation become worried that they will find themselves casualties of these frequent battles and skirmishes. Preventer agents and members of the government try to assure the public that they will be safe from the combat of these two forces. Unknown to both the public and the Preventers, a huge armada consisting of REF starships are in wait for an absolution that will only be determined by their nameless Admiral.

Back on the earth in a garage in Brussels, a motorcycle was being constructed. A motorcycle to some, but to a selected few this was the construction of a REF Next Generation Cyclone. A VF-141 Saber II Cyclone to be more precise, armed with the CADS-2 Cyclone Modular Weapon Pod on the left arm and the CADS-1B on the right. Heero Yuy constructs the Cyclone for no reason he could ponder at the moment. Maybe to get in touch with his heritage of REF technology and data that has been imbedded into his DNA. Or that he may use the Cyclone in case of an Invid Attack on Brussels. Whatever the reason, the Cyclone proceeds to its construction for an uncertain future. Just then Duo enters the garage and Heero swiftly reached for a canvas cover to hide his personal project.

"Hey Heero, whatcha' doing?" Duo asked.

"It's none of your understanding." Heero flatly stated.

"None of my- Heero, you could at least tell me whatcha' doing in here." Heero did a deep sigh.

"Alright, if it will keep you quiet. I'm currently constructing a VF-141 Saber II that is normally assigned to Military Specialists. It is armed with a CADS-1B modular weapon which is a sword and built in laser and CADS-2 which is a high tech version of a saw and has a Comptech A-4 Portable Computer. It's suppose to be armed with GR-103 Mini-Missile Launcher and GR-187 Hip Missile Launcher, but the Preventer Armory doesn't currently stock those kinds of weapons." Duo was dumbfounded yet again by Heero Yuy's information. "Do you want me to repeat that information?"

"No, I've got an idea of what it's suppose to be, I think." Then Duo spots other objects on a table near the Cyclone. "Now what do we have here?" On the table were a set of goggles, a pair of distancing binoculars, a pocket knife, a TWR Gallant 1000 and H-95 with Shoulder Stock, Computer Targeting Sight and Flash Suppressor and two hand sized objects with a crystal object in the center of it and necklace string.

"Duo, don't you dare touch those!" Duo picked up one of the hand sized objects with a crystal object and fiddled with it until it projected a tiny, 6 inch 3-D hologram image of Relena Peacecraft.

"So, you still thinking of her huh?" Duo coed and Heero's face flexed in anger.

"If you dare try and-" Duo interrupted Heero's threat.

"Oh and Relena wanted me to give this to you." Duo tosses a piece of paper to Heero and he caught the object. "It's an invite to that Charity Ball tomorrow. You better get ready for it." Duo left before Heero could do anything to him.

'Mental note, test CADS-2 on Duo Maxwell.' Heero continues his construction of the VF-141 Cyclone while planning sweet pain towards Duo Maxwell. Time passes on and it was the time of the Charity Ball and just about every politician was there. Dancing and laughing the night away while keeping a good reputation to the public. Among the group was the ever vigilant Heero Yuy, weaving himself in and out of the crowd like an ever moving shadow that no one paid little or no attention to him, all exempt for a honey blond haired young woman.

"Hello Heero." He cringed at the site of Relena Peacecraft, not sure if he should be afraid or glad of her presents. "How have you been doing lately?"

"Fine." Was all he said. Then a familiar tune reached his ears and he sparks and idea, he would be able to get on Relena's good side with the idea. "Would you like to dance for a while?" Relena was taken aback from Heero's change in mood, but welcomed it for she dreamed of this and many other moments.

"I'd be delighted to obliged." Heero took her hand and they were off to the dance floor. Outside the ball, a Legios of a VAF-8 Alpha and a VBF-2T Beta and a modified VAF-9 Alpha landed. A lone soldier of high rank with Brown hair kept in a military fashion and Cobalt Blue eyes exited the VAF-9. Several guards stopped him, but the soldier showed them his invitation and they moved aside, ignorant to the fact that the invitation was faked. Meanwhile, Heero and Relena were dancing to the melody of the song. Relena enjoying Heero's company and Heero unsure how to approach her when he felt a slight tapping on his shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Heero turned around and his face met with a fist, his stomach felt the blow of a full kick and his chin connected briefly to an upper cut and was thrown into unconciseness. Relena merely gasped at what just happened to Heero and stared at the man.

"Why did you hurt him?" She almost screamed at him, then was shocked to see that the man looked like Heero.

"Back off!!!" The man growled as he delivered a strong punch to her stomach that took her breath away as she collapsed upon the floor and grasping her stomach in pain. The man started to pick Heero up when he felt something in the jacket pocket and drew it out and found a holo-pendant. He just looked at it and snorted as he tossed the pendant over his shoulder and towards Relena's direction. "You might have a better use of that trinket than my brother would." He lifted Heero over his shoulder and proceeded to exit the ball until a security guard blocked his path with a hand gun. "Move from my way." He threatened.

"I cannot let you pass." The man shifted away from the security guard and proceeded to exit when the guard shot at his arm. Seeing him as a threat, the man drew out a TWR Gallant 1000 and fired the weapon at the security guard. The security guard fell into a puddle of still warm blood as the man exited the ball. Outside, the man was greeted by three REF soldiers who saluted him. One of the soldiers spots the bullet wound on the man.

"Admiral, are you alright?" One of the soldiers asked.

"It's nothing major." The Admiral hands Heero to one of the soldiers. "Take him to a medical facility as soon as we return to the fleet."

"Sir, yes sir." The soldiers chanted as they took Heero's body to the VBF-2T. The Admiral jumped to the entry port on the modified VAF-9 Alpha and as soon as they were ready, the two mecha transformed into jet mode and rocketed away from the ball just as soon as Relena rushes out from the ball and calls out his name in sorrow.

"HHEEEERROO!!!!" The call was useless as the mecha basted off into space.

~*~*~*

Whatcha' think? Please Reply.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Robotech or Third Invid War, dalright!


	5. Achilles 4

****

Achilles

__

By Sabersonic

****

Chapter 4

Darkness was all he could see when he regained consciousness. Bounded when he first moved his muscles since he had retuned from mindless slumber. The darkness were the inside of his eyelids and as soon as he opened them, the first thing he saw was the man who assaulted and stunned him. His lost brother.

"So, you're finally conscious brother." It was a statement, not a question, that flowed from the Admiral's lips. Heero pulled against the restraints of his confines, showing his brother the resilient of his resistance. "Come now brother, you know that this type of restraint is made of gundanium, the only type of metallic alloy that we are unable to bend or break. The resistance you are currently showing me are futile."

"What do you want from me brother?" Heero spat like venom.

"All I want is to bring my brother back from the world of pacifism and weak emotions and to the battlefield that we were born from." The Admiral then glared at Heero that was similar to Heero's death glare. "It is our destiny to fight upon the battlefield, brother, and become the nameless soldiers that helped turned the tide of battle into glory. That is the reason of our existence, that is the meaning of our lives, the battlefield is our homeland. We were born on the battlefield, we live on the battlefield and we die in honor on the battlefield."

"Fancy speech brother, but speeches don't influence me." The Admiral's shoulders shook out of amusement.

"I do not make speeches like that fool Treize Kushrenada. I tell the truth for it is forbidden for REF Soldiers to fib out of desire, but of necessity. Besides, you wavered at that Minister's speeches." Heero thought that he saw blood on the irises of the Admiral as his faced flexed in anger. "That Relena Peacecraft, that witch, has lured you away from our destined battlefield for her own sake, not for yours brother."

"What do you propose that I do brother?"

"That you join me in our quest to return to the battlefield in which we were destined to fight."

"You want to start another war in the Earth Sphere then brother?"

"No, although this place has interesting weapons, our battlefield lies elsewhere." Heero was slightly taken aback, he knew that it was impossible. "I have rescued the data of the fold accident and have tested it myself. Soon we will return to our home and continue the fight that our ancestors did to protect our homeworld from alien aggressors and those who wish to gain dictatorship and power."

"Honorable word for you brother. By the way, what name did you get since we last met long ago?"

"Sadly, I have no name. I wondered the ruins of the crash site for most of my childhood to train myself into the soldier that I was born to be." Then the Admiral smiled as she snorted. "I somewhat envy you brother, for you have a name and I do not. But still, it dose not make me less of a soldier." Heero tried to counterattack the Admiral's words.

"You say that you want to fight upon the battlefield, that you want to become a nameless soldier that will win victory for our homeworld, but tell me this, how can you accomplish this when you're an Admiral?"

"My rank of admiral wasn't approved by the High Command Council of the REF. As soon as we return to our homeworld, I will give up my rank to whatever High Command believes to be correct from my experience."

"So you have this all planed out in advanced? But wouldn't your subordinates protest against this action of yours?"

"They will respect my decision for they are loyal members of the REF. Though not officially, but when we return to our homeworld, they will be commissioned as REF soldiers."

"Is that a promise that you gave to your subordinates?"

"They've joined under their own accord. We shall leave as soon as we destroy the last Invid hive at Berlin." The Admiral then released Heero from the gundanium restraints. "You are freed to go where ever you like aboard the **_Agamemnon_**, but try not to send any type of transmission or ways of communications to your former comrades. They belong here, you belong on the battlefields of our homeworld." After that, the Admiral left Heero's room.

Preventer Intelligents have discovered a huge attack wing of REF vehicles and mecha approaching Berlin at high speed. Milliardo, Wufei and the others are still unsure of where to find their abducted friend, Heero and were powerless to get him back considering the technology of the REF. Relena worries about the welfare and safety of Heero and she is unable to get him back from this one man who claims to be Heero's brother. The entire Earth Sphere held their collective breath to see what the REF are planning to do at Berlin, is it an unprovoked attack on Berlin for reasons unknown or is there a force of Invid mecha waiting for them. Preventer aircraft launch towards Berlin to hopefully stop this battle, but when they arrived, they were too late. REF mecha, vehicles and soldier battle against the remaining Invid in the Earth Sphere. Alpha and Beta Veritechs take to the air and launch mini-missiles and fired energy blasts at flying units, Cyclones, soldiers and vehicles attack grounded mecha that has landed or are about to launch into the air. The city was used as cover for attacking enemy units of both sides with the weapons that were available. Veritech fighters used Beam Sabers to attack Invid Mecha at close range battles and soon enough, the last hive was uncovered and bombarded with artillery fire until it was completely demolished. The entire Earth Sphere Unified Nation watched as the Invid were eradicated by kamikaze runs that were futile. 

"Chief Une, get us a shuttle for launch." Milliardo called on the Preventer radio.

"I can have it ready for launch, but what is your reasoning for this?" Chief Une asked over the radio.

"If we can follow the REF as they leave, they'll lead us straight to their headquarters." The group then prepared themselves for zero-g pursuit and even Relena persuaded her brother and Chief Une to accompany them. Several minutes later, a shuttle was launched from a nearby spaceport and followed the REF towards their headquarters, knowing that they finally have a chance to rescue their friend from the clutches of his brother and possibly stop any of their plans. 

Several hours passed and the Preventer Shuttle was still following the REF strike force towards their headquarters, in which seems to be in the direction of empty space.

"Man, this is going on for hours. There's no way that they still have fuel after that battle at Berlin to be still at this." Duo complained.

"Don't worry, we'll find their headquarters soon enough." Milliardo assured the group.

"Yah, but what is their Headquarters anyway? For all we know about the REF, it could be a super fortress that can kill us all in one shot." Then the group laid eyes upon the Headquarters of the REF, a huge armada that seemed to take up most of the window. They never seen this many ships in one location in all of their lives, especially the ships the size of the REF. A warning light then flashed and a voice crackled on the radio.

"This is the REF _Tokugawa_-Class Cruiser **_Attila_** to unknown shuttle, you are entering our airspace without proper clearance or permission. Change your direction away from us or else we will have no choice but to open fire. Repeat, turn around or we will open fire." The Tokugawa Cruiser's turrets centered upon the Preventer Shuttle to show that it was not bluffing. In the bridge of the _Thunderer_-Class Super Dimensional Fortress **_Agamemnon, _**the Admiral review the latest reports of the REF armada and was pleased.

"When will we be ready to fold back to my home dimension Number One?"

"We will be able to fold in less than five minutes." The officer called Number One said.

"Excellent. Get the fleet on standby for skirmish."

"Why's that Admiral?"

"Well my fateful subordinate, we must be mindful of my ancestor's battle history."

"Yes sir." Inside the Preventer Shuttle, the occupants are trying to negotiate the Captain of the **_Attila _**into letting them board the flagship of the Armada.

"My answer is no. I am not allowed to let you land upon the **_Agamemnon _**without proper clearance from the Admiral himself and he gave us strict orders not to let any non REF personnel onto the Super Dimensional Fortress or any other REF starship. So stop complaining and return to your point of origin or we will open fire!" The captain almost roared.

"Please, one of our agents is confined aboard that ship. We just need to talk to your Admiral to letting him go." Relena plead.

"You mean the Admiral's brother, Heero Yuy. Well he's not confined to the **_Agamemnon_**, he's just being rescued from Earth Sphere Nationalists who wish to brainwash him into believing total pacifism when he should be joining us on the battlefield of his origin. Now leave us or we will open fire!" Milliardo then has a plan of action.

"Wasn't it the words of Trieze Kushrenada that 'Humans were meant to fight, that peace is unnatural for him and yet fight for peace'?"

"Last that I've heard, yes. But let me explain to you this: Heero Yuy's duty as a soldier is not to maintain peace in the Earth Sphere, but to protect the homeworld of the New Earth Government in which the REF branch of the military resides from any forces that wish to threaten it and we are long due to arrive at both Heero Yuy and the Admiral's homeworld." Then an officer on the bridge makes a report to the captain.

"Captain."

"What is it?"

"Sir, we are scheduled to fold in less than two minutes."

"You hear that? We are leaving in two minutes tops, so you better say your goodbyes for you will never see us again, either way." Milliardo growled from this information, while everyone else was stunned. Heero was walking around the **_Agamemnon_**'s main hangar bay and he finds several VAF-8 and 9s were being prepped for immediate combat and the VBF-2, 2T and 3s were loading weapons. Soldiers were rushing around in preparations of the hyperspace fold that will lead them to his home dimension. After several moments of walking, he finds two units that caught his eye; one was the rebuilt, and obviously redesigned and updated, Wing Zero with enlarged "Feathers" that might be missile pods, next to it was the Admiral's personal VAF-9. It had a Gundam head styling with the armored chin and radar antennae, but it also had the head lasers of the VAF-9s and its legs were a mixture of both REF and Gundam styles, a large Beam Cannon was connected to a hardpoint on the back along with two beam sabers stored in the hips of the modified VAF-9 which seemed larger in comparison, the shoulders were also similar to that of a Gundam witch obviously stored mini-missiles. There was a possibility that there were other modifications that he did not see, something that made the VAF-9 "Gundam" even deadlier than standard VAF-9s. 

Upon the bridge of the **_Agamemnon_**, the Admiral was awaiting for the fold that will be executed soon. Though he had never seen the homeworld of his ancestors, but he assumed that by this time, the flora and fauna have once again covered the Earth after the devastation of the Zentraedi bombardment. He will assume that the Earth would be beautiful, even more so than the Earth that he currently orbits, and he will gladly defend that world with his life for he was programmed to do.

"Sir, twenty seconds to hyperspace fold."

"Exelent, soon we shall become true members of the REF and return to the battlefield that we are destined to fight upon." There were several cheers from many of the command staff aboard the **_Agamemnon_**. The Admiral was unsure that his subordinates were so eager to leave their own universe. Before doubt comes towards his mind, he recalls a time not too long ago that reminded him of the loyalty of his subordinates.

__

~Flashback~

The Admiral was punching in codes into the council next to his command chair and his second in command, Number One, walks up to him.

"Sir, what are you doing?"

"Preparing the fleet to be piloted by me."

"What for sir?"

"You belong in this universe, I don't. So you all will be able to return to any loved ones that you've left behind. I will give the order to have everyone leave the ships."

"Sir, I can't let you do that." The Admiral stands up from his chair.

"And why not?"

"Your subordinates will not agree with this decision. They are still a part of the RAF sir." Then the Admiral pulls out a TWR Gallant 1000 and aims it directly in between Number One's eyes.

"This is nothing short of insubordination, you better get off of my ship or else I will kill you." The Admiral growls and most of the command staff shocked at what was going on. Number One, however, did not budge from his location.

"Sir, you have taken a bullet for all of us when we first met. We, former OZ soldiers were rescued by you, a total stranger. That is why we joined with you, you were willing to risk your life for us and that is a debt that we are unable to return." The Admiral's scowl soon weakened and then dropped his arm slowly.

"Stubborn loyalty, it is foolish, but acceptable in the REF."

~Flashback ends.~

The Admiral wakes up from his flashback to find that they are ten seconds away from hyperspace fold.

"Everyone to your stations, we are currently engaged in hyperspace fold in T-minus ten seconds and counting." The Preventer shuttle cans see that the Armada was preparing for fold operations and with nothing else to do to prevent this, they accelerated towards the **_Attila_**, hopping to ride onto this Hyperspace fold.

"Relena, are you sure about this?" Sally asked the now desperate Vice Foreign Minister.

"Yes, if we are able to ride them to where ever they are going, I'm sure that they will have no choice but to take us to the Admiral." Relena then looked out the window and worried about Heero's safety. 'Heero, please be alright.' The shuttle reached the **_Attila_** just when it was about to fold. The entire fleet glowed bright yellow before it vanished and left nothing but empty space.

__

~*~*~*

Whatcha think? Please Reply.

****

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gundam Wing, Robotech or Third Invid War.


	6. Achilles 5

****

Achilles

__

By Sabersonic

****

Chapter 5

At unknown area of space, the SDF-4 and a massive fleet engaged in battle with a Zentraedi Armada. Within the bridge of the SDF-4 Crusader, the Admiral Rick Hunter and Secretary General Lisa "Hayes" Hunter are calling out orders to the fleet. Then a massive explosion rocked the bridge.

"Great, not only are we out numbered and out gunned, but we are unable to call reinforcements." Then Rick Hunter then notices a glimmer of light from the corner of his eye and turned his head towards the light.

"Sir, we have defold at 14 Degrees X, 45 Degrees Y and 100 Degrees Z at a distance of three kilometers." A Scanner Officer Reported. The REF armada then increased their velocity towards the Zentraedi Armada and then launched their Veritech Fighters. Leading the way was the Admiral and Heero Yuy.

"Please sir, what you are doing will endanger your life." Number One called over the radio.

"Please Number One let me do this, this is the first time I've ever been able to actually fight upon the battlefield of my birth. Do not rob me of this chance." The Admiral then switched the transmission frequency of his modified VAF-9. "Attention all units, when you are at range, fire your main cannons and beam cannons at your own free will. I repeat fire at will!" The Armada then fired all heavy weapons upon the Zentraedi fleet and ripped many warships apart. The Admiral and Heero then sighted the bridge of the SDF-4. They halted their course, turned towards the bridge, stood in attention and saluted. The occupants of the bridge could only salute back as the two machines increased their velocity towards the Zentraedi Armada. Beam Sabers were ignited and Beam Cannons were fired as entire wings of Zentraedi mecha and spacecraft were wiped out and heavily damaging the warships. Wing Zero fired its Twin Buster Rife at the Zentraedi Flagship and completely destroying it. The forces of the SDF-4 could only watch in awe as this unknown REF fleet were making minced meat out of the Zentraedi Armada. Then they joined in the fight and soon the remaining Zentraedi fleet folded away in defeat.

Heero couldn't believe that he missed this detail on the other Veritechs, they all had Gundam Head Stylings, each one different to signify rank. His wing had landed upon the main hangar bay to celebrate their first battle in the REF universe, though Heero didn't agree with his brother promoting him to being Wing Commander. As the Admiral stepped out of his VAF-9 Custom, he then spies a Preventer Shuttle in his hangar bay. Unsure and angry, he marched towards the nearest officer.

"May I ask why that shuttle was doing in my hangar?" The Admiral growled, not sure if the thorn in his side had followed him.

"Sir, the **_Attila_** reported that this shuttle followed us in the fold and the occupants wish to speak to you personally."

"DAM IT!!" The Admiral scowled, knowing that a certain annoyance was on his Super Dimensional Battle Fortress. "Where are they?"

"They are held custody outside the hangar bay. We are unloading their cargo for inspection."

"No, return their cargo back on to the shuttle, place them back into the shuttle with force if necessary and attach the fold booster to the shuttle."

"Sir, is that wise?"

"They do not belong here, they belong in their own world. You may tell them that." Then another officer walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. "What? The Secretary General AND the Admiral?"

Inside his private office, the Admiral was standing in front of his viewing screen and gave a salute to the Secretary General and her husband, the Admiral.

"Madam Secretary General Hunter and Admiral Hunter Sir, I am honored by your transmission." The Admiral said.

"We would like to thank you for helping us defeat the Zentraedi. They were attacking an alien Stellar Government several AU's from our present location. May I ask what your name is Admiral?" The Secretary General Hunter said, thanking him.

"I'm sorry, but I lived without a name, only a rank." It was the Admiral's only reply.

"You have a formidable force here Admiral. Tell me, where did you obtain such of force of REF starships and vehicles?"

"My subordinates helped me build and redesign each and everyone of them from their universe. I would have left sooner if the Invid hadn't invaded that universe for some reason. Also several members of the REF have accidentally folded and crashed onto the parallel Earth of my subordinates' dimension." He reported.

"Will any of them be able to represent that dimension Admiral?" Admiral Hunter asked.

"I'm sorry, could you please rephrase the question?"

"Is there anyone aboard your armada that could represent your subordinates' home dimension?"

"Well none of my subordinates are not qualified for representation, but there is someone but they hitchhiked one of my ships during the fold. I was planning on sending them back with a fold booster-"

"I don't think that will be necessary Admiral. We would like to see these representatives of your subordinates' dimension and make friendly relations with them. Perhaps exchange technology with them. We will arrive to greet them in about half an hour from the end of this transmission aboard your flagship. Over and out." Then the screen went blank and the Admiral just stood there. Standing at attention and shaking with anger for several moments before he let out a warrior's cry of pain and betrayal. As he yelled, sparks of his own energy flew out from his body to signify his frustration. The guards outside could hear their Admiral's furry, knowing the fact that it was unwise to frustrate, or even anger the Admiral.

In the detention level of the **_Agamemnon_**, the occupants of the Preventer Shuttle; Miliardo, Lucrezia, Sally, Wufei, Duo, Hilde, and Relena, were held in a detention cell and watched carefully by Guards in VR-122 Protector Cyclones. The detention level was unnaturally quiet until a REF ensign came into the area.

"Did you guys hear? The Secretary General and the Admiral of the New Earth Government are coming aboard in twenty minutes."

"Who would that be?" One of the REF Military Police in the VR-122 asked.

"Well from what I've heard, they are Lisa "Hayes" Hunter and Rick Hunter." The guards looked amazed and shocked.

"What? Lisa and Rick Hunter? You mean the two First Robotech War and Sentinel War Heroes that the Admiral was telling us about?" The ensign nodded her head. 

"They are coming to see them." The ensign pointed her finger at the occupants of the detention cell.

"What them? Why do they want to see those Earth Sphere Nationalists for?" The second REF Millitary Police asked.

"They wanted them to represent the Earth Sphere Unified Nation for some reason." Relena observes the actions of these REF soldiers. She gains an idea and so she stood up and walked towards the front of the cell.

"May I ask what is so wonderful about your Admiral?" 

"What are you blubbering about?"

"What makes this man so special that you are willing to do everything that he asks you to do?" The Guards stared at her before answering her question.

"He took a bullet for us." The occupants were surprised and shocked from what they said. "First time we met the Admiral too, though he ranked himself Private at the time. A while ago we were all gathered at a bar, well most of us, when two of your Preventer friends of yours then showed up. Didn't know what their names were but they pointing their guns at us and then the Admiral walks up between us and those Preventers. He said that 'It was dishonorable for a soldier to take advantage of the weaken soldier without proper provocation.' Then one of those Preventers aimed and fired at one of us, but he took the bullet. Him, a complete stranger, saved the life of one of my comrades. He even fought with them with the bullet still inside of him. We followed him because he's the kind of leader that was willing to risk his life for his own men. That was a debt that no one could pay in a lifetime alone." Then Relena's feeling toward the Admiral changed as the guard continued his story. "He didn't want us to join up with him in the first place, saying that he didn't need anyone's assistance but we insisted that we did and soon other former OZ, White Fang and Marimeia soldier enlisted in the Admiral's REF fleet. He was a real leader in our point of view. He wasn't spoiled, corrupted or selfish or anything like that. The Admiral's always saying that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few and he almost sacrificed his life in almost every mission for us. A leader that was willing to sacrifice himself for others is a true leader." He then turned away. "But I don't expect any of you Preventers or Pacifists would ever understand that." Relena, shaken by his words, returned to her spot in the detention cell and unsure of what to think at that point in time.

~*~*~*

Whatcha think? Please Reply to my fanfiction dalright?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Robotech, or Third Invid War.


	7. Achilles 6

****

Achilles

__

By Sabersonic

**__**

Chapter 6

Aboard the main hangar bay of the _Izumo_-Class Super Dimentional Battle Fortress **_Agamemnon_**, many soldiers were lined up in ceremony to greet one of the Legendary Heeros of the First Robotech War and First Invid War. There to greet the High Commanders, The Admiral and Lieutenant Colonel Heero Yuy stood in attention in REF Dress Uniforms. As the shuttle landed and the occupants stepped out, all saluted with either bare hands, rifles or sabers. The Secretary General and Admiral Hunter saluted back and they walked up towards the two twins.

"Madam, sir, I am Admiral of the 14th REF Armada, _Agamemnon,_ and we are all honored to have you visit us aboard the flagship **_Agamemnon_**." The Admiral said.

"I'm glad to meet with you face-to-face, though it was odd that you did not have a name." Secretary General Lisa "Hayes" Hunter said.

"My apologies-" The Admiral was interrupted by Admiral Rick Hunter.

"That's okay, you'll have a name soon enough." The High Commanders, The Admiral and Colonel Lieutenant Heero Yuy walked away from the Hangar Bay and towards a conference room.

"May I ask you a question Madam Secretary General Hunter?" The Admiral asked.

"You have my permission, though you don't have to ask for it Admiral."

"What is the current situation with the REF? I have been born with the knowledge of the REF military up to the year 2047 AD."

"Well the REF had demilitarized after we defeated the Invid occupying Earth after 2048 and we made an attempt to built up the REF's strength when we received a distressed call from an alien government that we have said to you earlier."

"I see, so what is to become of my Armada after the Zentraedi are defeated?"

"Well I would have to have this discussed with the Third Earth Government Congress. But from what I've seen from what you have done with the REF starships, I would have to suggest to you as a call to action fleet when there is an attack upon the Sentinel Alliance Worlds." Secretary General Hunter then spies the Admiral's twin brother. "I see that your Lieutenant Colonel is somewhat quiet at the moment Admiral."\

"My twin brother, as far as I have gathered, doesn't speak unless he deems that it is important enough to say."

"Your twin brother?" Admiral Hunter asked.

"Yes, my brother and I are the final results of _Project Achilles_, a program to create the ultimate soldier for the battlefield. We had lived in my subordinate's home universe for twenty-one years. We returned here so that we may return to the battlefield that we were destined to fight upon."

"Aren't you worried of what you are going to do with your life when peace comes around?" Secretary General Hunter asked.

"As far as I've pondered, humanity will always be at war whether they want to or not." The Admiral replied.

"Dose your twin brother have a name?" Admiral Hunter asked.

"In the universe that we've spent most of our lives in, he was known as Heero Yuy."

"That is an interesting name." The Secretary General said as they reached the doors of the conference room. 

"You must pardon me Madam Secretary General Hunter, but my brother and I must prepare for another attack from the Zentraedi." She simply nodded, then the twins saluted and left. The Hunters enter the conference room and they find Relena Darlian standing next to the table.

"Excuse us, but do you know where the representative is?" Admiral Hunter asked.

"I believe that I am that representative." Rick Hunter had the look of shock all over his face.

"I'm sorry, but I was expecting someone a little bit older." He apologized to the young Peacecraft.

"Don't worry, I have six years of experience behind me." Secretary General Lisa "Hayes" Hunter was surprised. How could this girl have become a political figure when she was at the age of fifteen. It just didn't seem right to her, girls her age should be going to college and visiting her friends and probably dating. "I am Vise Foreign Minister Relena Darlian of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation." Vice Foreign Minister, that is just too much for a girl so young. Not as much work as a Foreign Minister, but still just as difficult. Lisa wonders how did she become a Vice Foreign Minister at such a young age.

The others were freed to go where they liked aboard the **_Agamemnon_**, they saw the multiple factories aboard the Super Dimensional Battle Fortress and all the recreational and training areas aboard the enormous starship. They were amazed by the technological abilities of the REF, with the development of Veritech Mechas, Destroids and even the Cyclones. And all of them were powered by Protoculture, which is actually a form of alien plant life that created tremendous amounts of energy and are so compact. The technology of Mobile Suits required large nuclear reactors to power them. They soon reached a fitness area aboard the ship and they found several Robotech Defense Force Personnel, or RDF, from the other Armada there. The RDF and REF personnel found that they were looking at the Admiral punching at a punching bag with what seemed like ferocious attacks, only the REF personnel of the _Agamemnon _Armada were concerned about their Admiral.

"Man, did you see that, he just keeps on punching and kicking at that thing nonstop. I swear that he's not even human." One soldier said.

"Yah well even he has limits." A second soldier said.

"Well he doesn't seem to be slowing down." The Admiral assaulted the punching bag without protection for either his fists or shins as he practiced fighting techniques embedded in his DNA. His knuckles, elbows, knees and shins bleed from constant impacts but the Admiral continued to test his endurance in a fight.

'Why dose she have to interfere?' He threw a punch at the bag and it swayed backwards. 'Why dose she have to get in the way of my brother's programming?' A jump kick bent the incoming bag. 'He's nothing more than a soldier, why can't she accept that? That's his destiny in life!' He elbowed at the punching bag. 'Why dose she care? She's a pacifist fool of a politician and he's a soldier born from war and will always live for war. So why dose she believe otherwise!?' A round house kick sent the bag spinning. 'Why can't she see that it's our fate to be what we are?' An upper cut sent the bag flying upwards. 'Why is she so naive?' Another flying kick flung the bag backwards. '**WHY DOESN'T SHE UNDERSTAND!?!?!?!?!?!?!**' Flashes of energy erupted from his skin as the bag swung forward from inertia. His hand glowed and it formed an energy blade and he sliced the bag in two, sending the contents flying where ever physics allowed them to go. The energy dissipated as he collapsed onto the padded floor on his knees and his lungs drew in air, hungry for oxygen. Blood flowed from the breaks of his skin where continuous impacts were. Bead of sweat were found all over his body as he tried to collect himself from his exercise. His subordinates rushed in to aid their tired Admiral and RDF soldiers and the Earth Sphere inhabitants were shocked as to what the Admiral had just seen.

"Sir, are you alright?" A soldier asked while lifting up her superior.

"I can manage by myself, but thank you." Not believing his words, the REF soldiers carried him towards the nearest medical facilities. As he walked passed, the RDF couldn't do anything but wonder.

"Did you see that? He just cut that thing in two!"

"Yah, I don't want to be around when he gets angry."

"Now that's what I call a soldier! Ruthless and deadly."

"Hate to see a Zentaedi go in a fistfight with him. He'll cook 'em alive." Relena looked upon the tired warrior as the Admiral was lead to a medical facility. She could only wonder what was going through his mind during his exercise. She then finds Heero walking up towards a viewing window on the other side of the area and she followed him. Heero looked back to see Relena following him as he reached the window.

"Relena?" Heero said as soon as she walked up to him.

"Why Heero? Why did you join up with him to fight?" 

"As much as I don't want to Relena, my genes wants me to fight, and it won't leave me alone until I do fight. I just can't do it back at the Earth Sphere with total peace finally achieved." Heero explained the difficulties to Relena.

"But there is so much more that you could do Heero. So much more."

"Well, my DNA suggested otherwise. I almost got myself into a fight some time ago back at the Earth Sphere. If I don't fight and release the tension, I will explode and destroy anything that is closest." Heero turns towards the window. "There's no other choice left for me Relena." Relena could only pity him for what has happened to him since before he was born.

'Oh Heero, there's so much more you could be besides a soldier. You could have been beside me.' She though. Not knowing what to do with Heero's predicament as the stared off into star clustered space.

~*~*~*

Whatcha' think? Please Reply.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Robotech or the Third Invid War, satisfied?!


	8. Achilles 7

**__**

Chapter 7

Above a ringed planet with three moons, the second planet in the star system, the RDF and REF Armadas defold and launched shuttles and veritech fighters. Orbiting the Exosphere of the planet, several Zentraedi warships changed directions towards the defolded armadas. Including three Nupetiet-Vernitzs Flagships, five hundred and fifty-nine Queadol-Magdomilla Command Ships, forty-nine thousand and seventy-six Quiltra Queleual Landing Ships, fifteen million and six hundred Thuverl Salan Destroyer Ships, and twenty-one million Salan Scout Ship Cruisers. On the far side of the alien planet, near its second moon was another fleet of Zentraedi and Tyrolian Vessels, two Robotech Factories and Command Ship.

"We have not estimated this many enemy Starships." A RDF Intel Officer said aboard the bridge of the SDF-4.

"By the looks of it, I'd say that the Robotech Masters have been working much since the last time the Earth had met them." Admiral Hunter said.

"But according to the intelligents report from the Southern Cross Forces, all Robotech Masters were killed."

"Well we couldn't just believe in just that. There could have been more of them who didn't join up with the main Robotech Master Fleet." Several Zentraedi Warships accelerated towards the Armadas and released Multiple Tactical Battle Pods, Light Artillery Battle Pods, Heavy Artillery Battle Pods, Fighter Pods, Officer Battle Pods, Male Power Armors and Female Battle Pods. "Everyone prepare for battle!" The Armadas accelerated towards the Zentraedi warships and soon enough a battle erupted between the battle harden foes. The tactics of the Zentaedi were predictable and the machines aging and weakened compared to the highly technologically advanced and greatly updated Robotech Armadas. The RDF were cover fire as the REF moved in for the kill. The fusion of Earth Sphere Technology and Robotechnology of the REF smashed the Zentraedi lines and destroyed enemy forces. With the addition with the Wing Zero Custom and the VAF-9 Custom, the REF forces were unstoppable, only returning to their respective starships to reload ammunition and energy clips and missiles. REF Breeching Pods clamped themselves to Zentraedi Warships and then Cyclone Soldiers boarded the Warships and started to blast everything remotely threatening or functions the warship. Soon the Zentraedi threat over the alien planet had cease and only the forces around the second moon was left.

Upon the planet, millions of enslaved aliens gathered at the planet's capital and celebrated their newly founded Liberation Day.

"Qutamata'Chay! Qutamata'Chay!" Echoed throughout the capital as the Earth Robotech Forces entered the city. Even though the defeated the orbital Zentraedi Armada above the alien planet, there's still the threat of the command fleet orbiting the second moon.

"We are all very grateful of your assistance Madame Secretary General Hunter." The three legged ambassador of the alien Stellar Government said. It was odd for many of the Robotech Soldiers for seeing an alien being with three legs. "The Aslanta Stellar Coalition will be more than willing to house and aid your soldiers before the coming battle against our oppressors."

"We are thankful Ambassador Quola'Mardi. Your hospitality is more than we of the Third Earth Government could ever bear of all of you." Lisa Hunter said.

"It's not a problem. The Coalition would want to give our thanks to our liberators." Then the Admiral marches up towards the Hunters.

"Yes Admiral, what is it?" Lisa Hayes asked the Admiral.

"Madam, we are getting reports of pockets of Zentraedi Resistance all over the planet. I will go there with the REF Armada to eradicate the enemy forces."

"Don't you think that what you're suggesting is a bit more like overkill?" Rick Hunter asked.

"Sir, I was programmed with the idea that any enemy resistance must end swiftly and by all means necessary." The Admiral gave a salute and marched away. Aboard the **_Agamemnon _**still hovering high above the capital, Lieutenant Colonel Heero Yuy was overlooking the data of his combat wing and Gundam. All seemed to be in the green and ready for the skirmishes ahead with the Zentraedi Resistance and typed in several commands to load missiles into the feather tip pods and ammunition in the Quad-Gatling cannons on the shoulder. Then he saw Relena's image reflecting off the armor of Wing Zero, and shrugged it off thinking that his mind was playing tricks with him.

"Heero." He turned around to see Relena behind him, not knowing if she was going to scold him for his actions or.....something. "You don't have to do this."

"Like I said before Relena, I have no choice." Just then, the Admiral walked up to the two.

"Lieutenant Colonel Yuy, you are needed at the conference assembly for Mission overview." They saluted and when Heero marched out of hearing radius, the Admiral turned towards Relena with hatred, anger and blood reflecting his Cobalt Blue eyes. "Stay away from my brother. He dose not need your emotions." Then he marched away, leaving a bewildered Vice Foreign Minister.

~*~*~*

Whatcha think? Please Reply.

****

Disclaimers: Yah know Gundam Wing, Robotech and Third Invid War? Well I don't own them, s'alright?


	9. Achilles 8

****

Achilles

__

By Sabersonic

**__**

Aboard the bridge of the main Robotech Master Mothership, several Tyrolians were brisling around trying to figure out how to bring back order among the Zentraedi still on the ringed planet. A lone Tyrolian Clone Master walks up to a Robotech Master sitting in his command chair with his upper torso hidden in shadows, his eyes, scars and tattoos glowed an eerie light from the shadows and upon his chest was a tattooed pentagram with what seemed to be a tattoo of a human eye. 

"My lord, we have information in regarding the Zentraedi still upon the planet." The tattoo eye swerved to look at the Clone Master. "They are being defeated by our enemies and half of their forces have technology that we have never even seen before." The Clone Master activates a hologram depicting a battle between Zentraedi Battle Pods and Wing Zero. Wing Zero fired upon the Zentraedi Battle Pods with its Twin Buster Rifle and it completely obliterated them. "Technology that can easily overpower our own."

"Send out a signal to Zentraedi Frequency Alpha Nu Xi 09 and tell our surviving Zendraedi forces that are still upon the planet to return to the main fleet." The Robotech Master's voice echoed in a god-like manner which made everyone who hears it shiver in fear.

"Is that wise my lord?"

"I know my intentions young Clone Master. I suggest that you follow my orders instead of questioning them."

"Y-Yes my lord." The Clone Master left the command chair of the Shadow Robotech Master. The Shadow Robotech Master then lift both of his arms from the arm rests and placed them about a foot in front of his chest and crossed his scarred wrists atop of one another. He curved his thumbs to meet his curved middle and ring finger and slightly curved his pinky and index fingers and the Shadow Robotech Master then started to chant an alien language to his own.

"He coyo masanta gomon sitotamo kashata. He covo masanta gomon sitotamo kashata. He covo masanta gomon sitotamo kashata." The Shadow Robotech Master whispered as an orb of green light appeared from his hands and yellow flashes of lightning emerged from the orb. The Shadow Robotech Master then chanted a different incantation and the orb then changed its shade to blood red. "Hisama kanta cotomore lata mekiti youkoto shawman kada. Hisama kanta cotomore lata mekiti youkoto shawman kada. Hisama kanta cotomore lata mekiti youkoto shawman kata." A lone Tirolian Science Master then sees his lord and master was chanting in a language that was unfamiliar to him, but seemed to be Earth originated. Then another Tirolian Science Master walked up to the other one.

"Don't worry Zel, Robotech Master Onsota is just using the Forbidden Arts." The second Science Master advised the one named Zel.

"The Forbidden Arts?" Zel asked. "What are they Xemon?"

"They are our ancestor's Forbidden Arts of the Supernatural. According to my studies of the ancient text of our mysterious ancestral past, they have the ability to twist the laws of Natural Science as far as we know it, break our known knowledge of Physics, and do things that are only possible upon the Astral Panes. They were forbidden to modern Tyrol when it was proven to be too dangerous to use and if in the wrong hands, could destroy our civilization."

"Then why Robotech Master Onsota using them if they have the ability to destroy us all?"

"Well as far as I've gathered, Robotech Master Onsota's power were bestowed upon him by some unknown entity and that his aging body actually can handle the pain of using the Forbidden Arts."

"The pain?"

"Yes, have you noticed all those scars and tattoos?" Zel nodded. "Well, all that was done during a process of pain and agony to gain the true potential of the Forbidden Arts which lasts for about five cycles." Zel looks upon Robotech Master Onsota.

"Why would any Tyrolian would want to do such a thing like that, and just for power too?"

"He was ordered to, simple as that." Meanwhile, Robotech Master Onsota is lost in a supernatural trans. _Within the boundaries of his mind, he speaks to an unknown entity._

"Onsota!! Where are my crystals?" A god-like voice echoed throughout the boundless pane.

"Don't worry master, I will get them for you. The Elemental Crystals of this planet will be yours." Robotech Master Onsota reported.

"They have better, they are the only things that are keeping me in tune to this Dimensional Plane. I need them so that I can absorb more souls. I need the crystals, I need souls! I need them!"

"Yes master, I understand."

"I don't want you to understand, I want you to get me those Elemental Crystals of the planet." 

"I will get the Elemental Crystals of the Planet master. I will get them for you."

"You have better, I'm starting to weaken from my hunger for souls. I am hungry, I need souls and I need them now!" Robotech Master Onsota then broke his trans and returned to the plane of reality.

"My lord, are you alright? You've been in your trans for over a solar cycle." A Tyrolian asked.

"Have the Zentraedi returned?" 

"Yes and they have reported that they have the cargo that you wanted."

"You mean the Four Elemental Crystals of the Planet's life force."

"Yes."

"Good, prepare the fleet for battle. Send the Crystals to my chambers immediately." Robotech Master Onsota then rose from his command chair and left the bridge. Inside Onsota's chambers, he finds the four glittering Elemental Crystals atop of velvet pillows. Onsota made a sinister sneer as he overlooked the crystals that would allow his master to enter his dimension. Out of sheer lust, Onsota lightly caressed the crystals and almost feeling the life force erupting from the four crystals. Then he pulled his hand away and prepared his chamber for the ceremony. 

The REF Armada, followed by the RDF Armada, were quickly reaching their destination, the Second moon and the Tyrolian Command Fleet. Tension rose as squadrons and wings were being prepared for heavy combat against their foe. The REF Armada were rigorously trained to combat the enemies of the REF and RDF. Studying the tactics of all three enemy forces to predict their movements and spent countless hours in the simulators to sharpen their skills until the Admiral believed that they were ready for true Robotech Combat. The Admiral personally trained each officer individually so that they will have a cool head in the heat of battle and quickly process and execute orders. This was a battle that would test the Admiral's REF Armada.

"Sir, all REF forces have been mobilized for immediate combat and all Nuclear Warheads are in the blue for launch." Number One reported.

"And the conditions of the Reflex weaponry and the shields?" 

"All are in working order. All we need now is your clearance to attack."

"How fare are we from the enemy armada?"

"We will be in full combat range in about thirty minutes sir."

"Charge weapons and fire them at seven seconds and launch mecha two seconds after that."

"Yes sir!" Number One saluted and went to relay those orders. The Tyrolian Command Fleet launched their mecha and were about to fire until unexpected volley of Reflex and Beam Weaponry blazed across the battlefield, followed by REF Mecha. After the first strike, about 28% of the Tyrolian Command Fleet was either destroyed or heavily damaged and soon the final battle of the Second Moon had begun. Most of the RDF personnel hated to be left out of the battlefield while the REF saw most of the action. Fireballs raged across space as the two forces clashed, the REF already breaking and annihilating the first line. The Tirolian Command Fleet Capital Ships could only prevent the REF from reaching the main Robotech Master Mothership long enough for Onsota to complete the ceremony that would release his master into their dimension. The Second lines have already been breached and soon the capital ships made collision courses with the REF Armada, but were obliterated by Wing Zero Custom's Twin Buster Rifle. The RDF Armada were ordered to follow the REF Armada and soon the only ships still able to fight in the Tyrolian Command Fleet were the Main Robotech Master Mothership and its escorts and the Zentraedi Command Ship.

"We are unable to defeat them my lord." A transmission crackled in Onsota's chambers, only half way into the ceremony.

"Hold them off!! That all you can do now!!" Onsota ordered.

"But my lord-"

"SILENCE!!!!" Onsota then returned to his ceremony and tries to complete it as quickly as possible before the enemy destroyed him. Outside, a dark vortex was developing behind the Tyrolian Command Fleet.

"What in the world is that?" Admiral Rick Hunter asked.

"Sir, unknown object is gathering energy. It might be an enemy weapon."

"Can we shoot it down?"

"Negative sir, it is not solidified enough to destroy the object with out weapons."

"Damn it! Consentrate all RDF firepower onto the remaining Robotech Master Mothership, the REF will take care of the others. That might stop the object from attacking." Inside the Wing Zero Custom, Lieutenant Colonel Heero Yuy receives a transmission from his brother.

"'Attack the Robotech Master Mothership's escorts and Zentraedi Command Ship.' I'll get them." Heero then accelerated towards the nearest Capital Ship which is a Tyrolian Destroyer and fired his Twin Buster Rifle and sliced the capital ship with one blast, but the Destroyer is still able to fire back. Missiles were launched from all REF Mecha at the turrets of the escorts and REF Capital Ships fired all Reflex and Nuclear Warheads at the Command Ship, destroying the hull and leaving the interior vulnerable to enemy attack. 

"This is Secretary General Lisa 'Hayes' Hunter to enemy fleet, surrender now. We have eliminated most of your forces and you are unable to defend yourselves. Any resistance will be useless against us now." The only response Lisa "Hayes" Hunter received were more Mecha being launched and turrets being fired. The main Mothership was being pounded with RDF fire and unable to withstand anymore. Onsota, angered from this knowledge, ends the ceremony and makes a teleportation spell for him to escape. The arrival of his master will just have to await a little longer. The vortex disappeared from sensors and before the Robotech Forces could react, there was a threat of self-detonation.

"Secretary General, I've got reading of a reactor malfunction on the enemy vessels. I think they're going to explode."

"All ships full retreat." The Robotech Armadas accelerated away from the remaining Tyrolian Command Fleets far enough to escape the blast wave. For the moment, nothing was threatening the Aslanta Stellar Coalition.

**__**

I Do not own Gundam Wing, Robotech or Third Invid War.


	10. Achilles 9

****

Achilles

__

By Sabersonic

****

Chapter 9

He had the feeling, he had the feeling that it wasn't over yet. It was a dark premonition that warned him that the threat was still present in the Aslanta System. Across his fleet, his subordinates were celebrating the defeat of the unknown Tyrolian Armada. Inside, he feels the shadow of the thread still covering the Aslanta System, the threat that he had not encountered yet, but willing to face the threat. Even if it means death. The Admiral had just returned from the battle, greeted by his aroused soldiers, but he himself was not pleased with the victory, an element still roamed free and plotting its revenge. 

"Sir?" The Admiral was broken from his train of thought by his Number One. "Sir, what is troubling you? We have become victorious in this battle."

"But the enemy still remains." The monotone warning flowed from the Admiral's lips as he exited the throng of his subordinates. Number One was a person who never took threats lightly, especially from his Admiral, but faced them without fear. This threat was no mere threat, it was a prediction. The enemy had survived the battle and are readying for a counterattack. Secretary General Lisa "Hayes" Hunter and Admiral Rick Hunter then finds that the Admiral's fleet was being armed for some unknown reason. They then decided that they should get an explanation of this arming of the fleet. "The enemy still remains in the system." The Admiral explained to the Hunters.

"Are you certain that what you are saying is true?" Secretary General Lisa "Hayes" Hunter asked the Admiral.

"My engineered ability from _Project Achilles _has granted me unique psychic abilities and they are telling me that the enemy still remains and is still a threat to us."

"Just keep the arming to a minimum. Just in case if the enemy isn't too large to need an Armada to face them. RDF Intelegents will try to find the enemy as soon as possible. Over and out." The vid-screen was blank. The Admiral can cense that it was a single individual, but it was very powerful, using some sort of power that is beyond his current reasoning of reality. He will have to train his brother into using the engineered powers if they were to contain the threat. The Admiral then went off to find his brother and take him to the training facility. After some time has past, the Admiral has found his brother at a vacant corridor with windows facing the ringed planet. With Heero was Relena Peacecraft, two people he hoped and hated to see together. He marched up to Heero and they both saluted to each other.

"Lieutenant Colonel Yuy, you are to report to training facility G-109 for special training. I will meet with you there later." The two saluted and Heero marched towards his destination. Heero was outside of hearing radius and then the Admiral sharply turned towards Relena, once again anger, hatred, and blood were in his eyes. "I though I told you to stay away from my brother!"

"What do you mean I can't see Heero? I have every right to see him."

"He does not need human emotions. They will distract him on the battlefield and that will lead him to death."

"Just because Heero was bred for war doesn't mean that he should live out his life as a soldier-"

"Heero was meant for the battlefield. It in his blood and it is his fate, you cannot change that."

"Heero doesn't deserve that kind of existence. He should be living a peaceful life without war. You're only making it worse for him-"

"No, you are making the situation worse and more life threatening. Lately he has been distracted and right now, I can see that he is distracted by your presents on my ship. I want you off of my ship and back to your homeworld. Your presents will only result in a foolish demise."

"That is no excuse-" Relena was backhanded by the Admiral, strongly. It hit her with a force strong enough to knock her off of her feet. The impact made her teeth cut the insides of her cheek and blood trickled from the corner of her mouth as she landed on her side. The Admiral looks down upon the Vice Foreign Minister.

"Leave my brother alone. Emotions only bring death." The Admiral marches away towards the training facility, not caring as to whoever saw the argument. Hilde and Noin came to find a bruised Vice Foreign Minister.

"Relena are you alright?" Hilde asked as Noin helped Relena onto her feet.

"I-I'm alright." She answered.

"Are you sure Relena?"

"Yes." Relena sees the Admiral's intentions quite clearly. He did not want her to fraternize with his brother just because they might corrupt his thinking during a battle. Relena had waited years to see Heero again and she won't let an overprotective brother stop her. She figured that this might be what Heero had to go through from Milliardo.

Admiral Rick Hunter has looked over previous reports of the Admiral and didn't like the idea of the Admiral going out and fighting when he should be back on the bridge. The idea sounds a bit old school, he himself has always wanted to return to the days when he was a Veritech Pilot. But Admirals are hard to come by in the modern Third Earth Government. Many of them were all killed during the infamous Third Invid War and the Fourth World War. Currently there is only three Admirals in the entire Robotech Defense Forces, including himself, and being in charge of at least one-third of the entire Space Forces is somewhat too much for him to handle. 

"Maybe this is what that Darlian girl feels like back in her Earth." Rick says to himself. Rick then concludes that the Admiral should be restricted from actual battle and stay upon the bridge of his flagship, the **_Agamemnon_**, during ship-to-ship battles. Admiral Rick Hunter then goes to his wife, Secretary General Lisa "Hayes" Hunter, to speak of his proposal.

The Admiral was not happy. Relena Darlian, as to what the Admiral had found, was seducing his brother into useless human emotions that would kill him; either quickly or slowly. Despite his actions, the Admiral deeply cared for his brother. One reason was that they've been apart for nearly twenty-one years, so it was natural for him to be overprotective. Heero was the Admiral only family, and he to Heero. The Admiral wasn't going to lose him again like he lost him twenty-one years ago at the crash. The Admiral wasn't going to be separated from his kin from anything, not even a young lovesick politician who, in his mind, only wants Heero to warm her bed at lonely nights. The Admiral has learned from observation that emotions, especially love, only cause pain, physical depression and ultimately, death. The Admiral did not want his brother, his kin, his only family, to go down that death road. They were family, the Admiral and Heero, the only one that either of them could count on. They were born the same way, their destiny was the same, their purpose in life and DNA were the same. They were family. 

There was a buzzing at his private quarters within the **_Agamemnon_**. The Admiral wasn't used to having his train of thought disturbed. It was a basic rule in the REF Armada, never disturb the Admiral while he was in deep thought. For it will only invoke the wrath of the Admiral.

"Who is it?" His voice almost boomed. The hatch gave way mechanically and behind it was his Chief Intelligents Officer, Midii Une. The Admiral has researched her past and finds that she'd experience with intelligents gathering, infiltration, espionage, twisting of enemy propaganda and the one thing, among many, that he has distrusted the most, betrayal. He has read over her first spy mission; infiltrate a mercenary group. The former Alliance military would handle the rest. The reasoning that Chief Midii Une accepted the mission was because of her sickly father and two brothers that she had to support. It was unfortunate of her to lose her only living family because she let a rebel mercenary escape. The nameless soldier who would become the 03 Gundam Pilot Trowa Barton. 

"Sir, I have the reports that you've requested earlier."

"Yes. Thank you." Midii Une hands the report to the Admiral.

"Sir, may I ask you something?"

"What would that be?"

"Why do you want to know so much about Relena Darlian?"

"Just something that is between myself and the Vice Foreign Minister. Nothing of your concern." 

"Whatever you say sir." Midii Une turns around, but then. "Before I forget, Chief Officer Sylvia Noventa wishes to speak to you later this afternoon."

"Why dose she want to talk about?" The Admiral asked with an unsure tone.

"She just wants to sir." And then Midii Une left. The Admiral was dumbfounded. He could never understand the females of his ancestor's species. Two of which were Relena Peacecraft and the granddaughter of the late Marshal Noventa. He could never understand either of the two's path of thinking. Sylvia Noventa was a constant confusion to him. She wasn't a trained soldier, she had an excellent career as the reporter of the Earth Sphere National Network, yet she joined his REF. She had a wonderful, yet enclosed life and had family of her own, but she had forsaken that and became his Chief Communications Officer for the **_Agamemnon_**. And his latest confusion and frustration, Relena Peacecraft. She has been known for her infatuation towards his brother, some may call it a crush, others love. Whatever it is, it was unnecessary for his brother's survival. Relena has faced the threat of death before, yet she didn't waver. Relena has followed his brother everywhere and she even manage to have Heero follow her. A seductress, the Admiral figured. Only a seductress could have that kind of hypnotic control over one that was heavily trained to avoid such enslavement to the mind. And she did it all under a mask of an innocent little school girl looking for human compassion.

'Females....' The Admiral thought. 'They're a constant confusion of my original parent species. Only a female could understand the reasoning of a female.' Then the Admiral looked at the intelligents report of the conflicting Foreign Minister. 'But soon, I will defeat this obstacle. Soon I will break her hold over my brother and free him of emotional enslavement.'

****

I do not own Gundam Wing, Robotech or Third Invid War. That's about it.


	11. Achilles 10

****

Achilles

__

By Sabersonic

****

Chapter 10

Within the darkness, he remains. Robotech Master Onsota prepares himself for the ceremony that will release his eternal master into this dimension.

"Soon master, soon....."

"Who are you?" Onsota turns around to see the Admiral, the one who defeated his forces. 

"So...you're the one who halted my plans."

"I believe I demanded a question. Who are you?"

"I am Robotech Master Onsota. Last of the ancient Robotech Masters and sole wielder of the Forbidden Arts."

"I'm sorry, I am not familiar with the term." The Admiral crosses his arms, hiding away a stored REF Energy Discharge Weapon within the folding.

"Since you're not Tyrolian in origin, I guess I should enlighten you of my heritage. The Forbidden Arts are what your ancestors would refer to as magic and sorcery. It is an ancient art that has been passed down from wielder to wielder for the last five thousand years. The Arts twists the very fabric of time and space, defy the logic of physics and are limited to only the imagination of the wielder. It becomes stronger within time, but as a price, the wielder must endure the most horrific of pains that no living being could ever imagine or comprehend. And they were all given to me by my eternal lord and master."

"And whom could that be?"

"It is impossible for a human for you to ever comprehend the master. It is a deity of pure evil, one that feeds off the life forces and souls of creatures of other dimensions. You should fear the master for he will come into our world soon."

"Not if I still have the ability to stop you."

"You think you can ever defeat a powerful wielder like myself."

"If I still have the will to fight, than I will." Then the two combatants take battle stance as they will decide the fate of the universe.

Heero Yuy stands by upon the hangar of the **_Agamemnon_** and awaits for something. His brother, the Admiral, has told him to await for him at this very spot. It has been almost an hour and he still stands there, waiting.

"Hey Heero, what are you waiting for?" Heero looks from his post to see his fellow comrades from the previous wars, along with the Secretary General and the Admiral of the Robotech Defense Force.

"The Admiral wants me to await for him here. He believes that he might have found the survivors of the enemy armada."

"Really, how?" Admiral Rick Hunter asked.

"I don't know. It might be an ability that I am not familiar with."

"Which reminds me, how is he going to fight them off?" Just then, the two combatants exploded from a wall. The Admiral has delivered a fierce kick into the torso of Robotech Master Osota. The two tumbled, but then rolled into another fighting stance. Then Osota fired a fierce blast of mystic energy at the Admiral, which was reflected by the Admiral's bioenergy. Taking the distraction, the Admiral made a swift kick to the torso area which accelerated Robotech Master Osota across the area.

"Lieutenant Colonel Yuy, do you recall the special training at training facility G-109?" The Admiral asked his brother

"Affirmative." The Admiral then forged a sword from his own bioenergy.

"Well, now would be an effective time to use that training." Then Heero forged a bioenergy sword and then charged at Robotech Master Osota who was recovering from the blow. He had only enough time to block the attack, but not the blow and so was knocked from his place of area by the force of the attack. Osota then fired a volley of mystic energy at the twins from his tattooed eye. The two Achilles Twins successfully dodged the attack and then strategically arranged themselves so that Osota would be attacked by two sides. Osota then cast a shadow spell witch made a copy of himself to even the odds of the conflict. The two Osotas attacked with spells and enchantments while the Achilles Twins attacked with their bioenergy attacks and furious martial art moves. Both sided blocked the other's attacks with either powers or physical blocks. The battle raged across the **_Agamemnon_** and whole sectors where torn from the conflict. REF Military Policed followed in the wake to contain the chaos that sprang from it, thankfully none occurred.

Chief Communications Officer Sylvia Noventa awaited at the cafe located in the recreational sector of the **_Agamemnon_** and awaited the arrival of the Admiral, though he's several minutes late. Chief Officer Sylvia Noventa was understanding, seeing as the Admiral was a very busy person, the responsibility of the entire REF Armada rests upon his shoulders. Chief Officer Sylvia Noventa wanted to speak to the Admiral for one special reason; she wanted to see if the two of them could perhaps enhance their relations ship from Superior to Subordinate to something more human, something beyond military conduct and restriction, beyond professional workmanship. Then all of a sudden, an explosion cut her off of her current train of thought. She looked toward the source of the disturbance and she saw the Achilles Twins battling shadow Dragons. 

The Achilles Twins found themselves facing an extension of the powers of Robotech Master Osota's Forbidden Arts. The two took each of the Shadow Dragons to slay the dragons and to get closer to Osota. Heero Yuy made multiple blasts of bioenergy to distract the Shadow Dragon long enough for him to make decisive slashes upon the mystic hide and proceeded to amputate the limbs of the product of magic until it dissipated from the constant attacks. The Admiral took a more forceful approach. He leaped towards the Shadow Dragon's head and spun his bioenergy blade to shred the head and continued downward, shredding mystic flesh until it too, dissipated. Osonta was again alone to his own devises to defeat the Achilles Twins. The conflict then reached the center of the recreational area and then the conflict became fiercer. The two combined and concentrated their attacks to Osonta and Osonta barely blocked the assaults. The Admiral then spies a necessity to victory to the last of the Robotech Master Armada. The Admiral flashed the necessity to Heero, who agreed and then lured the Robotech Master Osonta towards the necessity. The three combatants entered the docking station only minutes of slow fall backs. Then when Osonta was in place and the soldiers were behind the energy shield, they went to the other side of Osonta and forged a bubble around them.

"Central Computer- activate airlock energy shield and open docks immediately, confirmation code: Oscar, Papa, Echo, November Tri. Authorization: Admiral."

"Affirmative. Confirmation code and voice print confirmed." The docking station doors opened, releasing the atmosphere into the vacuum of space. The Bubbles helped confine the twins onto the station. The rushing air has forcefully pulled Osonta towards the open doors, clawing his way onto the deck to stay aboard the ship. Then all of the air has been flushed out and Osonta finds himself without air. Painfully, he crawled towards the twins so that he may survive, instinct causing him to do the unthinkable. Osonta reached the twins but was too late, the lack of Oxygen to his system has forced his body to shut down and since it was about an hour before the air was replenished, he collapsed and had gone limp. 

The atmosphere was replenished and the personnel rushed to help the twins. Only finding that their bodies were physically fit, only Robotech Master Osonta was in serious medical condition and it was later confirmed that the lack of Oxygen to the brain had caused him to be brain dead, the only thing to do was to await the body to slowly die. The last of the Robotech Master Armada was vanquished. Now was the time for celebration for the two Robotech Fleets.

It had been two days since the end of the campaign to the Aslanta Stellar Coalition. Now the two fleets could return to Earth, Robotech Earth. As the two fleets defolded, they were met with a scarred Earth that has healed over time from the wars. The two fleets were docked at the Lunar Orbital Space Dock and were readying to go to Earth; half returning to a world that they've left behind, others going to start a new life from the Earth Sphere. The reports have been sent to the Third Earth Government Senate and after almost a day of debating, they've approved of the formation of the Robotech Expeditionary Action Force and have made the Admiral Chief Commander of the REAF. The Admiral, now Chief Commander, now faced a difficult dilemma. One that would denied him of the thrill of the battlefield and the rush of facing death face-to-face. An occupation that all members of the military feared. A desk job.

'Why me? Why am I to suffer from my removal of the battlefield?' Chief Commander was not happy from this latest development of reality; instead of fighting upon the battlefield o his birth, he was to be removed into the most hated occupation. 'How cowardly of this. I am here in this safe location while my subordinates are fighting and dying from a distance from me. Not only it is cowardly, it is unjust. I am a soldier, not a coward and I will not accept this fate.' He cursed inwardly, he was meant to fight along side with his brother, his family, his kin and he would not make a bull-hearted decision of diplomats and politicians of that wish. As he walked down the halls of the Third Earth Government Senate Building, he runs into the Hunters and the Sterlings.

"Whoa there Chief Commander, what's the rush?" Captain Max Sterling asked.

"Congratulations with your promotion." Both Secretary General Lisa "Hayes" Hunter and Captain Miriya Sterling said.

"I thank you. But now I need to speak to the Third Earth Government Senate." 

"Why's that?" Admiral Rick Hunter asked.

"I must be demoted immediately, I am not fit to become Chief Commander."

"Why would you want that Chief Commander?" Secretary General Lisa "Hayes" Hunter asked.

"Because it denies me of the battlefield. I was created for the battlefield, and I will live and die on the battlefield."

"Whoa, are you sure you want to do that? Besides, the Senate is currently speaking to the Vice Foreign Minister with the relation between The Earth Sphere Unified Nation and the Third Earth Government. Now's not the time to discuss." Captain Max Sterling said. This information angered Chief Commander, Relena Peacecraft was interfering with his affairs again. He will not let her seduction of her brother, but he lacked the resources to counteract the seduction. He may have the information, but lacked the tools to carry them out. He was isolated from his dream reality; to fight into war with his brother. His anger rose and he could do nothing to repulse the flame and so let his flame grow, hoping that it will burn itself out in time. Then after a week at the homeworld of the Third Earth Government, they made a dimensional fold to the Earth Sphere and then representatives of both universes meet and discussed about trade, communication, technology exchange and commerce. The two universes are in the middle of a making of a new age of enlightenment and peace. The Chief Commander was not thrilled with the idea of free travel between the dimensional folds, his original plans were to maroon the seductress on her homeworld and return to his brother and his own homeworld where they'll at least live their lives in peace through constant combat to protect their homeworld and its allies.

Chief Communications Officer Sylvia Noventa has noticed the frustrations of the Chief Commander and felt pity for him. The Chief Commander had carefully laid out his plans for the return to the homeworld of his origin. It all fell because of the never-ending devotion and courage of a certain Vice Foreign Minister whom wanted to love her Lost Soldier. The Chief Commander would be facing a lifetime of agony as he was stuck in an office, authorizing and declining orders from a far as his subordinates had the thrill of the battle that he so longed to feel, all the while watching his brother grow distant from him as the Vice Foreign Minister taught the Lost Soldier the values and treasures of life beyond war. Even though the Chief Commander claimed that he wasn't enslaved by his emotions, he would be heartbroken to the fact that he would never be with the brother that he knew, the one that would fight beside him in battle and be each other's family until their fiery deaths. He would be empty, isolated and alone in the mainstream of life as he lived out his days in psychological and emotional solitude until it finally kills him.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Sylvia Noventa was interrupted by Chief Intelligents Officer Midii Une, a long time friend.

"Oh.. hello Midii, it's been some time since last we've met."

"You're thinking of him, aren't you?" Sylvia sighs remorsefully.

"Yes....it's so sad for the Chief Commander. He was expecting so much and then it just escaped him. He would be crushed."

"Difficult to believe if you haven't known him personally. Both of us have been with him since the beginning. Yes, it would crush him." Middi Une paused before she again spoke. "You love him, don't you?" 

"Yes, I'll always love him. Now and forever. I want to be there to confort him when he is emotionally broken and in need of comfort and compassion." Then Midii Une remembered why she had gone to find Sylvia . 

"We've better hurry, the ceremonies are about to begin."

"Yes, we should." On that day, the city of Brussels were to hold a special ceremony to officially announce and strengthen the relations between the two Earths. Appearing would be many political and military figures of the two Earths, one of which was Vice Foreign Minister Darlian. The Chief Commander of the REAF is also attending the ceremonies, to take one last look before his eternal fate was sealed from this. Many citizens from both Earths have gone to the ceremonies to celebrate the new Alliance of the Twin Earths and to truly see a new era unfolding within their lifetimes, some of them twice. As the speech ended, cheers sprang from the crowd and the people hollered for everlasting peace between the two humanities, both scarred from horrific wars of the past. As the Chief Commander and Heero Yuy approached the front as ordered by the Senate, the Chief Commander spots a glint of metal from a distant rooftop. The glint of a sniper assassin. He did some calculations and concluded that the sniper was aiming at Relena Peacecraft and was glad, the seductress would soon die. From the corner of his eye, the Chief Commander also notices that Heero could see the sniper. Heero then moved to save the Vice Foreign Minister, but he pushed both Heero and Relena away from each other. 

But then he felt a pinch in his chest. He felt the blood escape his chest and then observed his surroundings. He had shoved the Vice Foreign Minister out of the way and took the bullet that was meant for her. The Chief Commander could not fully move, he could not speak, he could not do anything but fall. Fall and let gravity capture him and let the Earth embraced him in death. He can see that this was the end, this is how it was to end. Not in a blaze of glory by an enemy soldier that was brave enough to challenge him and succeeded, but by a coward who killed from a far and he was to die by loss of blood. In a final act before meeting the darkness, he sent a message to his brother, a message that would confirm of his condition.

'Farewell my brother, farewell.' Heero sensed the final transmission. His brother was indeed leaving him. His only true family was leaving him because of a mistake. The bullet was meant for Relena and yet he mistakenly taken the bullet. Now that his brother was dieing, Heero would truly be alone. Alone without family, without kin, without a brother to care for. Heero was alone.

"NNOOO!!!" Several veteran members of the REAF rushed to their fallen leader who had taken care of them and understood them. They had rushed to a comrade who had taken a bullet that was mean for them when they were complete strangers. Their loyalty was unwavering and would never leave the Chief Commander. Their stubborn loyalty has earned the trust of the Admiral and gave them sanctuary within his fleet. It was too great a debt to make or forget. The Chief Commander was their comrade at arms from the beginning up to this moment, they will not let him die and will avenge this assassination. Heero and Sylvia reached the motionless body first, followed by REAF soldiers and then medics. They've carried the motionless body to an ambulance and sent the Chief Commander to the closest hospital. Many cars, many owned or contained REAF soldiers and close friends, followed the ambulance to the hospital. Once there, the Chief Commander was place into surgery in hopes of saving the Chief Commander from the bullet. Outside, the REAF awaited, hopped and prayed that the Chief Commander would live and lead them once again. The couldn't stand a loss of a dearly loved and cared for comrade.

__

That was quick. I know that this may not be my best work on Achilles but hay, I had to finish this part for the last chapter and epilogue that had been stuck in my head for some time. Please reply and PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME, I tried my best and I couldn't think of anything else. Please forgive me for this forwardness, I had to finish this.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Robotech, or Third Invid War. Alright?!


	12. Achilles 11

**__**

Chapter 11

Emptiness, it was before him, emptiness. The emptiness of losing his brother. The emptiness of the combat that he so dreamed and desired since his youth. The emptiness of being alone and uncared for by any. The emptiness of life that fate had denied him. The emptiness of death. He has concluded that the emptiness was his fate, his destiny, his end towards life. He has long since embarrassed the emptiness for that is what's left of his existence. Everything that he had planned, everything that he had dreamed and everything that he loved was gone. All that was left was the emptiness, the emptiness that he could not deny. He awaited for oblivion when a blinding flash of light caught him off guard. The light beckoned him to follow but he refuses, crying out why should he return to life when it is not the life that he wanted, nothing but a life of emptiness. The light then dragged him into the world of the living, the would in which he would spend day after agonizing day of emptiness and loneliness of a forsaken life. Before him he saw people that were familiar to him. First he noticed his brother, he had come back. But then he also saw the seductress, the one who led him astray from him. Then there was the Hunters, the Sterlings, his Chief Officers Midii Une and Sylvia Noventa and Number One. But there were others that he did not know. People he was unsure of, people that he did not trust.

"Are you awake?" He heard Sylvia Noventa ask him in a motherly voice. He was confused, why would she ask him like that. "Can you speak?" He felt groggy and light headed. Then he remembered about the bullet, did he lose that much blood?

"W-where am I-I?" He couldn't speak properly. His jaw felt aged, the larynx unused, the tongue was dry of saliva. How long had he been unconscious? Two, three days? "H-How l-long?"

"You're in the St. Amnesty Hospital in Brussels. You were unconscious for about three months." Three Months? How could that be? He estimated his body patterns to be only days. Did it slow down? Had he miscalculated? What has happened?

"W-what h-happened?" Then the group smiled. He did not like this, not at all.

"While you were unconscious, the Alliance between the Earth Sphere Unified Nation and the Third Earth Government had flourished and peace is greater and better than it had been before." Nothing to worry about. Peace is never lasting, nor is War. Both exist in a never-ending cycle of dependence; one could not exist without the other and yet one cannot exist while the other is present. "Your Chief Intelligents Officer, Midii Une, married her long lost love Trowa Barton." Not good news. The Chief Commander wasn't liking how this was going. "And best of all, Heero and Relena are married, she's now your sister-in-law." 

'That's it!' Chief Commander thought to himself 'The world has just ended. Someone kill me now. Life is not worth living anymore! Kill me now and end my suffering!' The Chief Commander was not liking this turn of events. How could the world go so wrong in such a short period of time. Even the seductress didn't have enough time to convert him. 

"And that's not all." 

'By the ancestors,' The Chief Commander thought to himself again. 'what could be worst? I am not isolated from my perfect life. I am empty, I am alone. I have suffered enough? Do you have no mercy?' Then he was handed a piece of paper. It has said:

__

Marriage Certificate of Ryo Noventa and Sylvia Noventa. August 12, 201 A.C.

The Chief Commander found this odd. Why should he be given this information. Then he looked at his Chief Communications Officer Sylvia Noventa, she fluttered his eyes at him and he cringed. This had to be the oddest of all female oddities he has observed so far. Why would she marry one of her own family, even if it was a distant one at that? And if that wasn't enough, why have the Senate of both Earth's allowed this marriage? Is it an arranged marriage between two Noventa families of the two universes.

"Don't take it that way." Admiral Rick Hunter said. The Chief Commander then turned his attention towards his superior, or equal. He would have to look over the chain of command. "She didn't marry her own family. Her husband took her name." And odd change to Chief Commander, but then again this was the twenty-first century in the home Earth's calendar so he would have to think that it was alright. "Congratulations Chief Commander Ryo Noventa, you're married."

"...." The Chief Commander was speechless, outside. Inside, he was yelling. 'WHAAAAAT!!!!'

"The Senate of both Earths have approved of this marriage. Saying that this would symbolize a bond of the Alliance between the Earth Sphere Unified Nation and the Third Earth Government. And Sylvia Noventa wanted to marry you so well since she loved you so deeply." The Chief Commander then looked at Sylvia Noventa with silent horror. She giggled and kissed him on his cheek.

"I love you so much Ryo." The group found the scene cute and lovely. Outside, he was ineffective from this turn of events. Only slightly making unnoticeable twitching on his face. Inside, Chief Commander Ryo Noventa was screaming bloody murder.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Author's notes: Okay now, I've just made this a character bashing. I couldn't help it, I had to get it out of my head. It was pounding against my skull, begging to get out and I had to get it out. Please don't flame me for this. I tried my best. I'm sorry if I've upset anyone who liked Chief Commander Ryo Noventa (Though I doubt that there are anyone.) I promise that I'll be nicer to him in the Epilogue. (Though I'll get replies, saying that he should suffer.)

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Robotech, or Third Invid War. Are your happy!?!!


	13. Achilles Epilogue

****

Achilles

__

By Sabersonic

****

Epilogue

The Chief Commander Ryo Noventa awakens to another day of what he sees as pure torture. He remembers that day five years ago, when his existence has been twisted into some horrible nightmare. Ryo finds that he has slept at his desk in his home office again. He must reschedule his daily routine for he lacks the necessary hours of sleep he needs to run in full capacity if he is to maintain his station of Chief Commander of the Robotech Expeditionary Action Force, another nightmare that he must endure. As he got up from his desk, he felt his stomach beg for nourishment. It was odd, he remembered that he has fed properly last night, hasn't he? The instinct within him is telling him that he should feed himself. Ryo walks to the door that leads him away from his home office and into the halls of his large house, but before him as he opened the door was a little four year old girl in his way and was holding a small brown teddy bear with a blue bow, his daughter.

'Daddy, I'm hungry. Can you make me some breakfast?' His daughter spoke to him in her mind, Ryo sighed from this.

'Might as well since I'm going there anyway.' Ryo thought to himself. He takes the hand of his offspring and leads her to the kitchen. Ryo lifts his daughter to the table so she could sit down and brings in her booster. Ryo then went to the refrigerator to get some bacon, eggs, milk, juice and maple syrup. He place some of these items on the counter and others on the table. Then he takes out some frying pans and some cooking oil. Then he turns toward his child. 'How do you want your eggs May Shi?'

'An omelet would be nice daddy.'

'Anything else?'

'Maybe some cheddar and bacon with it?' Ryo then turns towards the refrigerator. 'And some chives and some jellybeans-'

'I don't think that it is advisable to eat such high concentration of simple carbohydrate sugars this early in the morning.' Ryo interrupted his daughter, May Shi.

'Oh, okay daddy.' Ryo then proceeds to prepare the omelets and the bacon that he was preparing. While cooking, he mixes the pancake mix with the buttermilk and prepares another skillet for cooking. May Shi eagerly awaited her food, her stomach demanded that it should be feed. The aroma of cooking food filled the air and it made her mouth moisten in anticipation of the wondrous taste of her father's cooking.

Within the master bedroom, upon the large foyer bed laid Ryo Noventa's wife, Sylvia. Her nose picked up the aroma of cooked eggs, bacon and fresh pancakes. The only joy in awaken from her beautiful sleep and dreams was knowing that it was another lovely day in her lovely marriage to her love Ryo. She gotten out of bed, wrapped her robe around herself and headed downstairs. Sylvia reached the kitchen and spots her husband cooking and her daughter sitting at the table and she smiled, it almost seemed to be too like the perfect moment. It was all to sweet two, but then something had to ruin this moment.

"So what do you want?" It was expected of Ryo, but then again this was perfect enough and she couldn't ask for more. 

"Same as you are having dear." Ryo cringed as Sylvia called him dear. He hated to be reminded that he was stuck in this path of existence. Sylvia couldn't help but find this amusing. One of her favorite things to do to Ryo was to torture him like this, not often, but every once in a while. Ryo then reclaimed his previous posture.

"I guess it's plain eggs and bacon then."

"You do remember that today is our anniversary right?" #Remember, how could he forget? That was the day when everything came spiraling down to the pit of oblivion. Even he couldn't forget that infamous day.

"Yes and I already got you a gift."

"But I thought that we weren't going to give each other gifts?"

"Like the other years we've tried? I found your gift but don't worry. I didn't open it. Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't the purpose of a present is the element of surprise?"

"Something like that, yes. Where did you find my gift."

"You hide the package in your walk-in closet. I was looking for you when I bumped into it."

'Actually, it hid daddy on his cranium.' May Shi laughed.

"When are you going to speak normally May Shi?" Sylvia asked her four-year-old child.

'But I like communication this way. It's more fun.' Then May Shi remembered something. 'Mommy, when are they coming over?' Then Ryo froze.

"Who are coming over?" He asked, hopping that it wasn't what he think it was.

"Don't you remember darling? Our friends are going to come over for the week to celebrate with us." This wasn't pleasant information. Every year, the group that he has so gotten 'acquainted' with since after the Aslanta Stellar Coalition Campaign five years ago have always visited during his 'anniversary' with Sylvia. Ryo Noventa did not want to be reminded that he had lost his chance to fight like the soldier he was programmed to be upon the battlefield with his long lost brother. He tried to get an overload of work so that he would be too busy to visit them, but each and every time he ends up finishing them up too quickly to occupy his time and he had no excuse to be excluded from the gathering. Each year it was more unpleasant than the last for him. "It's felt so long since we've last seen them."

'Apparently not long enough.' Ryo thought to himself. His day was ruined long before it has even begun. Then the doorbell rang.

"That must be them." Sylvia went to the front door.

'What a perfect way to begin my ruined day. Please don't let it be that Maxwell.' Ryo Noventa prayed to himself as he heard the door opening.

"Hey Sylvia, long time no see!!"

'It's Maxwell....' Sylvia then leads Hilde and Duo Maxwell, along with their twins, to the table. 'If he wants an omelet, he'd better keep his hands off of mine.'

"Ryo, could you be a dear and serve our guests some breakfast."

'If he wants it so bad, why doesn't he make his own. I'm a soldier, not a-a mother.' Duo then walks up to Ryo at the stove.

"Hay Ryo, how's it going?" Duo then spies May Shi's omelet and his mouth waters. "Say...who's-" He reached towards the omelet, but Ryo swiftly slaps his hand away with the spatula. "OOOWWW!!!! What was that for?"

"Do. Not. Touch." Ryo then picks up the omelet and some of the cooked bacon and brings it to May Shi. She then immediately digs into her breakfast. The Maxwell Twins, Jacque and Rachel, walks up to May Shi. Jacque just stands there and strains on something.

'Hello Jacque.'

"I knew it! She can read minds." Jacque said.

'I am not a mind reader Jacque. You always try and see by thinking "Hello May Shi" to see if I can read minds. You should try something different.' The door rings again and Sylvia goes to answer it. Ryo goes to the refrigerator to get more items, he may have to cook for about thirty persons, thirty-five if you include Duo Maxwell's stomach and the twin devils. An hour and a half later, the entire group was assembled. First there were the Noventas and the Maxwells, followed by the newly wedded Dorothy and Quatre Winner, next were the Yuys with their four year old son Adin Yuy, then there was the Bartons with their two year old daughter Michelle and Catherine Bloom, next were the newly weds Salley and Wufei Chang with their infant twins, Sara and Li, then there were the Hunters with their thirteen-year-old son Roy and three-year-old Henry, and the Sterling with their daughters, twenty-seven- year-old Dana, fifteen-year-old Aurora and their four-year-old Jean.

"-And the next thing I knew it, Jacque launched the cat up in the air. I still don't know how he did it?" Duo concluded.

"I think that he inherited your misfortune Maxwell." Wufei scolded.

"Sure whatever Wu-man-"

"WHAT DID I SAY MAXWELL!?!! DON'T CALL ME WU-MAN!!!!"

"Those two never change. It's almost as if they can't go even thirty seconds without going into some argument."

"More likely fifteen seconds if you remember properly."

"You know, those two remind me of someone...."

"Who?"

"I can't remember, let me get back to you on that." The day wasn't starting as peaceful as he had planned. All that Ryo wanted was a peaceful breakfast when nothing annoying would disturb him, but now the room was cluttered with idle chatter and gossip and he couldn't take it anymore. Ryo took what was left of his breakfast from the table, grabbed a tray and headed out.

"Ryo, where are you going?" Sylvia asked.

"Someplace where there is peace and quiet." Then he left to head towards his home office. It was the only room, besides his weapon storage room, where he could be by himself in the serenity of silence without being disturbed. Finishing her breakfast quickly, May Shi followed her father. As the two walked down the hall, May Shi asked a question.

'Daddy, why don't you want to speak to the others?'

'Bad memories.'

'What bad memories Daddy?'

'Maybe some other time.' Ryo opened the door to his office and May Shi walked into his office. Ryo just stands there, waiting for some thing.

'Can I stay with you Daddy?' Ryo sighs before answering back.

'If you want.' Back at the kitchen table, more idle talk could be heard.

"That was so sweet. I never thought that Ryo could have that affect on a child with the way he is." Hilde almost squealed.

"Yah, he's still the same ruff and feathers that we knew five years ago." Catherine remembered.

"I guess he has that effect on some people." Sylvia said dreamily.

"And you're no exception Sylvia." Duo said before he took a huge gulp of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Then the adults felt their fabrics being tugged and they looked down to see their little children looking up to them.

"Can we go outside and play?" The parents agreed and the children then rushed out the door and sounds of children running and laughing could be heard. Three hours past and the children are still hyper and are in need of ridding themselves of accessed energy. They run around playing hide-and-seek and tag, the older children went out to the nearest shopping center while the adults talked back at the mansion. Wufei was in another nearby room, changing the twin's diapers and trying to ignore the hyper-active children.

"-You've should have seen us. There we were, Wu-man-"

"IT'S WUFEI MAXWELL!!!!" Wufei called out from the room.

"-Trowa and me, trapped by some who knows how many soldiers when all of a sudden Wing Zero showed up and surprised them. I swear that they must have pissed in their pants when they saw Heero with that Twin Buster Rifle pointing at them."

"Yes, it was a good think that they weren't developing Mobile Suits like we originally thought." Trowa said.

"Well it seems a lot easier than trying to find that Kojac Armada that had a cloaking generator cruiser. We didn't even see them until we accidentally entered their stealth field and saw their fleet appear in front of us." Captain Max Sterling said.

"Yah, that almost scared the hell out of us. One minute, empty space, the next an entire armada of Kojak Warships." Admiral Rick Hunter said. "Both fleets were so surprised that we didn't know what to do. We're just lucky to have recovered first or we wouldn't have survived. The Next Generation Veritech Valkyries and Mobile Space Destroids were a great addition to the arsenal. With it's weapon systems of Beam Cannons and Rifles and Beam Sabers and our Robotechnology, we were able to push back the Kojak away from the worlds of the Sentinel Federation."

"Yah, I just can't wait until the Deathscythe III is completed. It would be so sick with it's able to transform into three modes of attack." Duo then looks at Captain Mirya Sterling. "What's that other mode again? I remember Gundam and Mobile Armor, but what was that middle one called?"

"The second mid-transformation mode is called the Guardian mode."

"Yah, Guardian. It'll be so weird to see Deathscythe like that. Backwards legs and all. And it has those little additions to with; like the PP-2 Mecha Pinpoint-Barrier System, Laser guns in the Head unit and such."

"The other Gundams, minus the Wing Zero, would be upgraded to accommodate Robotechnology and weapon systems that would be mixed with our own in about five months from now." Wufei said.

"Yes, so much has changed since the Earth Sphere Unified Nation and Third Earth Government Alliance, it has been beneficial to both sides. We were able to update our weapons technology from Mobile Suit weaponry and with the know-how to build and construct orbital colonies and resource satellites would help the economy and population of the Third Earth Government and other worlds of the Sentinel Federation." Secretary General Lisa "Hayes" Hunter remembers of past advancement. "Not only that, but the Earth Sphere Unified Nation was able to have Fold Technology to search for other habitable worlds and the Technology of the Sentinel Federation to help them with the Mars Terra Formation Project and the construction of the Jovian Colonies. Not to mention the establishments of Preventer agencies and bases throughout the Sentinel Federation after that Perytonian riot and the Carbonarite Coup e'tat three years ago."

"Yes, but I still don't like the idea of a military power in the Earth Sphere. We took away weapons so that wars would not happen again. The Third Earth Forces might intimidate the colonies or some underground organization to attack." Relena Peacecraft said.

"Yes well we did make that treaty with the colonies to ensure that the colonies won't think that the Third Earth Government would try to control them like the former United Earth Sphere Alliance. And if there was an underground organization, the Preventers and the Robotech Forces would deal with them." Then Chief Commander Ryo Noventa was walking towards his weapon storage room.

"What are you doing dear?" Sylvia Noventa asked her husband.

"I'm going to the shooting gallery. I'm just going to get my TWR Gallant 1000 weapon system to practice with." Ryo then disappears down the hall. May Shi then walks up to her mother.

'Mommy, aren't you going to tell Daddy-'

"NOVENTA!!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!!!!!" The group turned towards the yelling voice of Ryo Noventa. Then most of the group giggled and laughed.

"He actually calls you by your last name?" Catherine could barely contain herself.

"He really must be angry. What did you do?" Relena Peacecraft asked, trying to hold back her amusement of the situation.

"Well, I knew I heard you all coming and since there were some new additions, I thought I should make another room since there were no guest rooms left." Sylvia half-giggled, half-explained.

"At least he knows your name. All that Wufei does is call me-"

"Woman, the twins need you! NOW!!!" Wufei called to Sally. Sylvia then stood up and headed to the once-weapon storage room.

"I'd better tell Ryo where his weapons are. He'd probably be ticked by now." 

"Yah, it still amazes me that you two actually got May Shi in the first place." Then Sylvia suddenly blushed. "Okay, what did you do Sylvia?"

"Um.....I think Ryo needs me at the moment." Sylvia then rushes out of the room.

"Geeze, what's gotten into her?" Duo wondered. Sylvia quickly headed to the weapons room that her husband was currently waiting for her. She couldn't tell the others, it would have been embarrassing. Though Sylvia also knows that the others would find out sooner or later, she would still die of embarrassment. That night four years ago was wonderful bliss to her, but it would still embarrass her if the others would find out about it.

Time passes and it was late in the evening. The younger children have already been taken to bed, though they protested before sleep overwhelms them. 

"Well lets' get some shut eye then. We've got a lot of things to do tomorrow." Duo yawned as he stretched his arms.

'By the ancestors, more agonizing torture.' Ryo thought to himself. He still have six more day of all the people he has "met" before. Everyone went off to their rooms, well most of them.

"And where do you think your going?" Hilde Maxwell asked her husband.

"Well I was-"

"Don't even think about it. You're sleeping on the couch tonight." Duo grunted in annoyance before he did as his wife told him. Hilde handed him a blanket and then went off to one of the many couches in the living room and he was about to lie upon one when Ryo took the spot.

"This is my spot. Go somewhere else!" Ryo growled.

"Sheesh, what's bugging you? And while I'm at it, what are you doing down here?"

"I am down here because I choose to Maxwell!" Ryo then turns over and attempts to fall asleep.

"Well I guess it must have been something really bad." Duo then caught sight of Sylvia. "Hay Sylvia, what happened between you two?" Sylvia froze and blushed brightly. She did not want to tell Duo what had happened four years ago.

"Let it go Duo, she probably didn't want to talk about it anyway."

"Come on, you can tell us." Duo said, completely ignoring his wife.

"I will.....in private." The three then moved to another room, leaving Ryo to sleep upon the couch, who just then sighed in relief.

"You what!?!!" Duo couldn't believe at what Sylvia said earlier.

"You actually did that to him?" Hilde also stared in disbelief.

"Yes I did. Ryo didn't really want to do it and after a year of being denied, I just took matters into my own hands. Since then, we've never slept in the same room because he just didn't trust me after that night." Sylvia was completely embarrassed. Truthfully she did not want to tell them what happened, but they would have found out sooner or later.

"I can't believe that you actually tied Ryo to the bed like that. He must have really freaked out about it." 

"Actually he was completely angry and pulled upon the ropes. He could have bleed to death."

"Yah, but still it is a real feat to tie up a 'Perfect Soldier' like that." Duo playfully said and received a jab from his wife. It was extremely late in the night, all within the large house were asleep, exempt for May Shi. She couldn't sleep and went to the only possible person that would help her go back to sleep.

'Daddy.' Ryo cocked open and eye and stared at his daughter. 'I can't sleep. Can I stay with you tonight?'

'Like you haven't ever other night?' He growled inwardly, but then surrendered to the demands of his offspring. 'You have permission.' May Shi jumped in joy as she crawled up onto her father, resting her head upon Ryo's chest and listening to the rhythmic heartbeats. 'Sooner or later you'll have to learn to sleep in your own bed.'

'I know daddy.' Ryo sighed and returned to dreamless sleep. Before May Shi let sleep claim her, she said one final thought. 'I love you daddy.' Looking upon the pair from the hallway, Sylvia sighed in blissful love. She always believed that Ryo had emotions within himself, though he would never admit it to even himself. She saw that whenever Ryo and May Shi were together. Her heart felt like it would burst with love for her husband. Ryo may be rude to all that know him, but Sylvia believes that deep inside him lays a pure human heart.

'I love you Ryo. Always have, always will, now and forever.' Sylvia thought before retiring to her master bedroom chambers.

End

__

~*~

Okay, that is it. I know, that was the most stupidest endings in all of fandom. It was stupid, pointless, and downright idiotic. I couldn't help it, that was all I could think of. And it was soooo sappy, it could give you cavities. Please reply and you don't have to flame me about it, I've done enough flaming for myself and more. So what are you all waiting for? The shows over, leave!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Robotech, or the Third Invid War Website. Love to, but don't.


End file.
